Resident Evil: Legend
by Jesse.Zombie
Summary: When Claire is captured trying to locate Sherry the BSAA get involved as Jill's nemesis Nicholai lurks in the shadows planning his revenge on her just as a plague infects the world.
1. The Corpse

Introduction: This story takes place after the events that occurred in RE5. May contain some spoilers about previous games. Every single living character from the previous RE games will have a significant role in this story. The story may start slow but believe me it will speed up as it continues. Please read and review, hope you enjoy. Thank-you.

* * *

Chapter One: The Corpse

After Claire Redfield becomes heartbroken and distraught over the disappearance of Sherry Birkin she joins an organization "Terra-Save" to help survivors of bio-terror incidents. Sherry is declared dead by the government after being missing for ten years. Claire blames herself and won't forgive herself for what has happened. However in 2009 Claire received a fax from an anonymous sender that Sherry is in fact still alive and being held captive by an agency on a base located on an island off of Australia. Claire desperate and uncertain boards a private jet on her way not knowing what she will encounter when she arrives.

The compound is heavily guarded and kept under wraps for their biohazard testing and inhumane activities. It is uncertain who or what is in control of the facility.

Claire arrives in Australia and from there takes a helicopter to the island. As they approach Claire sees the facility, its larger then anything she's ever seen. The place is covered by trees and the facility takes up the entire islands space. One helicopter operator helps Claire into a harness and is just about to lower her down when they hear gunfire coming at the helicopter. The pilot turns around, trying to retreat despite Claire's frantic cries to continue. As they retreat the helicopter loses control and goes down into the shore just out of the island.

The pilot and instructor die instantly. Claire grasps her knife and cuts the cables off from her and swims to the top of the water. She emerges from the water and takes several deep breathes as she nearly lost her air. She swims to the shore and crawls from the water onto the dirt floor. She hears voices and hears people scatter the dark, damp forest. Claire takes cover behind one of the huge trees and holds her knife firmly in her hands, losing all of her other equipment that was secured in the helicopter.

One of the guard comes from around standing just opposite of Claire. As he moves around the tree she jumps out and cuts him in his chest killing him instantly. She takes his semi-automatic, placing her knife back into the carrying holder attached at her chest. She sees the other guard in the distant and quietly makes her way over to him. She loses sight of him and searches as he comes up behind her. "Drop it" the guard says in a deep voice. Claire drops the gun as the guard walks around looking her up and down. "You're just a woman" he says to her. He then puts his hand on her shoulder directing her to turn around. She suddenly grabs his arm twisting it pushing her body close against his, him being incapable of shooting at her in this position. She knees him in the stomach then takes her knife impaling him.

She catches her breathe and tries to remain calm setting eyes on her surroundings. She sees something sparkling on the guards uniform. She picks it up. It's a keycard. "Tricell Security" she says lowly to herself reading the print on the card as she walks past the corpses.


	2. Crossroads

Chapter Two: Crossroads

Claire makes her way into the facility with caution and of course with help from the Tricell keycard. She thinks to herself that Tricell is a familiar name especially when relating it to "Terra-Save." She continues searching the numerous rooms and is very suspicious that its so empty and the minimal security. "How did Sherry get to a place like this?" she says to herself. As Claire continues searching the facility she comes to a dead end. She feels the wind from beneath the floor blowing in indicating there is something past this dead end point. She presses on the wall lifting the wall up. The wall opens up to a stairway. It has to go down at least 50 feet. She passes the flaming torches on either side of the stairway. Her leather boots clashing with the concrete stairs. She gets to the bottom with three choices either to the left, right, or straight.

Suddenly she hears footsteps from behind as the footsteps get louder and faster. She tries the door in the front and to much surprise its locked. She starts going left which is a long hallway as she starts hearing running from that direction as well. The only option left is right. She starts to run down the stairs to the right as she ends up at a dead end. The footsteps get louder as they start to approach her. Guards, 5,6,7 of them. Claire backs herself against the wall. As soon as her back comes in contact with the wall metal bars release and wrap around her as the wall turns.

________________________________________________________________________

Chris goes to pay Claire a visit as he has a feeling something is awry. He goes to the Terra-Save's head quarters. He asks for her and they send him to her desk. Her desk is messy with papers and files spread across the hard oak. He then sees the fax that Claire received of Sherry possibly being held captive. He drops the paper and runs out.

________________________________________________________________________

Claire yells for help as she is being held down by the metal bars around her body. The wall turned and changed the room into a cell. Its cold and dark with a flickering light that's about to die out. The cell door is tall with three bars in the middle so the guards can peek in. She tries to move her arms or legs but the heavy bars make it impossible for her to move even an inch. She struggles trying to move as she hears a door open and keys being jingled. She hears a mans voice but can't make out what he's saying. The talking stops and the sound of boots become increasingly louder as they approach her cell door.

A man with snow colored hair approaches her as a guard stands at the foot of the door a semi-automatic in his arms. "How did a little girl like you come to a facility like this?" he asks in his Russian accent. Claire stares at him and then looks away. "Don't worry. You won't be a problem for much longer" he says as he directs the guard. The guard leaves and arrives a few seconds later with a woman. Equipped in a pant suit holding a thick silver briefcase. She places the briefcase down opening it taking a syringe out. She flicks the syringe. Claire stares continuously at the woman. She's so paralyzed. Zombie-like. She looks so controlled. "Here" the man says. Claire starts shaking her head back and fourth and the man grabs her hair in his hands pulling her head to one side holding her that way, The woman injects Claire in the neck and the man releases her.

Claire's vision starts getting blurred. She shakes her head trying to shake it off. The man walks out and she hears someone call him Mr. Ginovaef and then she passes out.


	3. Infiltration

Chapter Three: Infiltration

The Australian Tricell Facility has been under watch from the BSAA. As soon as Chris found out that Claire had infiltrated the facility in search for Sherry he knew he had to move in. He convinced the BSAA director to allow them to move in. After negotiations he approves sending Chris, Jill, and Barry in to infiltrate the facility and acquire any and all data they come across.

Instead of flying in Chris and the team use an underwater route to reach the island. It required about 50 meters of swimming but it would be the most productive way of heading in undetected. As soon as they arrive at the island they get out of their wetsuits. Jill pushes her newly dyed brown hair back in her beret as Chris makes sure everything is secure and Barry checks back in at the base in America. They are given orders to move in.

They make their way through the forest. They see a fence at least 15 feet high with barb wire on top. They see the entrance to the facility with numerous guards surrounding the facility. The security seems to have been increased. The team wants to remain as undetected as possible. They cut a hole in the fence towards the side of the facility. They sneak through and head over to the walls of the facility. Each having their gun equipped walks against the walls trying to find an entrance. They come across a ladder leading to a higher level of the facility. They decide to split up leaving Jill and Chris on the floor level, for now.

Barry climbs up the fence and heads through an unlocked door. He makes his way through the facility searching the numerous rooms filled with long tables and chairs. Nothing much. Looking for any lab or computers. He assumes there has to be some laboratories but from previous experience knows they are most likely hidden.

________________________________________________________________________

Jill and Chris make their way to the back of the facility and see large wooden doors connected directly at the ground. It heads to the basement, obviously. Jill takes her gun handle and breaks the lock wrapped around the door handles and they make their way through there. They walk down the stairs and pass the flickering lights strapped up against the walls. Its dark with a horrible draft. They pass as their boots make splashing noises through the damp floors. Up ahead they hear scratching noises. They peruse the noises as they turn the corner. "What's that?!" Jill exclaims pointing at the creature climbing against the ceiling.

The creature is a dark grayish color. On all fours scratching along the ceilings. "It has no eyes" Jill says lowly.

"It doesn't even have a mouth" Chris whispers back to her.

They approach it closer trying to pass. The creature starts shaking and this groaning noise comes from it. The front head part of the creature explodes with all these worms coming out as it lunges towards them.

________________________________________________________________________

Barry comes across another ladder and climbs up it curious to see what the higher levels bring. He turns the corner and sees numerous guards guarding a steal circular door at the end of the hallway. They notice him and open fire. He takes cover and fires back as a war breaks between them.

________________________________________________________________________

"The BSAA are here" a man says. His face covered by a helmet. The man with the snow colored hair walks over.

"They finally have come. Hmm they're pretty good" he says as he watches Jill. Chris, and Barry fight off whatever is blocking their path. "They'll be looking for her. Hmm who's that?? Now a BSAA… She made out of the city alive, very interesting. Go down to the lower level and make sure those two don't get pass by any means possible. Leave the girl alive."

"Yes, Mr. Ginovaef" the covered up man says.

"Hmm… Valentine."


	4. Moving Forward

Chapter Four: Moving Forward

Despite being outnumbered Barry was still able to overcome and kill the guards. He makes his way towards the door. He can't find the way to open the door he searches the guards for a keycard but comes up empty. "All this for nothing" he says to himself lowly. He spots a ventilation shaft above in the hallway but passes knowing he is to big to fit through.

________________________________________________________________________

Claire walks up eventually. Shaking her head trying to make herself awake. Her hair falls in her face out of her ponytail. She continues pulling her arms and legs only to fail knowing the bars are to tight for even the smallest movement. She sees a flash of a woman walk by her cell. She hears her heels click and clack against the concrete floor. The woman keeps walking back and fourth her cell, obviously waiting for something or someone. She walks to fast to even get a glimpse of her face. All Claire can make out is her short black hair swaying back and fourth.

________________________________________________________________________

Chris and Jill kill the creature that was blocking their path. They used a horrid amount of ammo. "Are you alright, Jill??"

"Yea, I'm fine" Jill says reloaded her gun. "What the hell was that thing??"

"Lets not stick around and find out. Its best to keep moving on." Jill nods her head and they continue walking down the fairly lit hallway. The make their way to this locked steel door which they kick down having no other way to get through. "Eh two directions… Jill can you go that way??" he asks motioning to the right. She nods her head and starts walking that direction. "We'll meet back here if anything goes wrong…" She motions and nods her head and continues down the path.

Jill makes her way down the hall which seems to go on forever. In the distance she sees a door that's made of fencing. She slides the door open making her way through. She sees numerous cells and tries to contact Chris but it won't go through due to interference. She continues figuring Claire would be around somewhere. Jill's boots make heavy noises as she walks through the confinement center.

"Someone's coming" the woman outside Claire's cell says in a low voice. The woman runs unknown to Claire where. Jill comes down the way not hearing the woman. Jill sees Claire in the cell running to the door trying to find someway to open it. The woman appears behind Jill locking her gun onto Jill telling her to drop her weapon.

________________________________________________________________________

Chris walks down his path to the left. He makes his way through numerous doors and finally winds up in something of a laboratory. There are numerous tubes there. They are filled with several different creatures. Chris goes to the computer to see what data he can collect. He hears the door behind him close and sees the covered up man there aiming his gun at him.


	5. Exposure

Chapter Five: Exposure

"Freeze!" orders the covered up man as Chris equips his handgun aiming it at the "solider." Chris and the man move around the room keeping distance from each other. Chris looking for somewhere to take cover. They circle around the numerous water filled test tubes occupying more than half the room. Chris studies the helmet covered man. They keep moving about the room moving closer and closer to the back of the lab. Chris notices a room off to the side and ducks in there just before the man opens fire.

________________________________________________________________________

The mysterious woman pushes the gun against Jill's back. "Don't make me have to tell you again. Slowly now" she says as Jill lowers herself placing the gun on the floor. Kneeling gives Jill an advantage as she swings her leg in the air trying to kick the woman. Quick reflexes helps the woman dodge the kick. The woman kicks the gun out of Jill's hand who is still kneeling. The woman aims her gun back at Jill. Then the woman notices a gun aiming right at her head.

"Barry…" Jill says catching her breath.

"The odds here don't seem all to fair" the woman says.

"Lower your gun" Barry says.

"Sorry, but I don't follow orders from you" she says as she sidekicks hitting Barry in the chest. She somersaults towards the door. "See you around" she says just before exiting.

"Damn it!" Barry says as the woman leaves. He walks over helping Jill up. "You okay??"

"Yea, thanks for bailing me out Barry" she says picking her gun back up.

"Yea, yea."

________________________________________________________________________

Chris's handgun isn't a match for the man's automatic. Suddenly the firing stops and he hears the man talking. "Right away sir. Yes sir." the speaking stops as he hears the man reloading. "You've lucked out. Until next time" he says leaving the lab. Chris peeks his head out and sees the room is once again empty.

________________________________________________________________________

The mysterious woman and the covered up man meet up in the hallway. "Did you acquire the target??"

"Her partner showed up."

"What kind of game are playing girl??"

"I don't know what you're talking about" she says in a sarcastic voice.

"You better watch yourself. We don't need any screw ups."

"Huh, I've been in this game a very long time…"

"We'll see…"


	6. Broken Down Doors

Chapter Six: Broken Down Doors

Neither Barry nor Jill can unlock the cell door to get to Claire and even if they were able to Claire would still be locked to the wall. They both try and fail to contact Chris due to interference in the prison area,

________________________________________________________________________

Chris walks about the lab examining the test tubes. Some creatures seem to have grown to a maximum limit enough to cause cracks in the glass. Some creatures look to have been human form… once. Chris goes over to the computers and starts to copy the files onto a disk. All files have the Tricell logo on the top left corner.

________________________________________________________________________

After searching the rest of the prison Jill and Barry assure Claire they will return after they find a way to release the lock on the door and a way to release the restraints holding her. They both return to the hallway where they await for Chris.

________________________________________________________________________

After copying all the files Chris goes to leave the lab as he hears several of the test tubes breakdown. He hears them crack and then shatter as the creatures slip out and onto the ground. Not knowing what can become of them he leaves quickly and returns to Jill and Barry in the hallway. He informs them of the creatures and they decides its best to move quickly, obviously.

Barry updates them about the ventilation shaft on the top level knowing Jill is the only one who can fit. They decide to split up again Barry leading Jill to the shaft while Chris goes to Claire keeping an eye out. Barry and Jill arrive at the level and he gives her lift through. She crawls through and makes her way to the other side dropping down. She notices several computers and other electronic equipment. She searches the computer and overrides the original settings and unlocks several doors; the door blocking her and Barry and the prison doors.

________________________________________________________________________

Chris was so thrilled to see that Claire is okay and safe in a matter of speaking. While he was in the prison area he heard crashing and shattering coming from outside down the hall. He leaves trying to block anything trying to get through. He leaves the prison closing the door behind him.

He begins to walk back to the center of the hallway/meeting point. As he approaches he hears gunfire. He notices his fellow two BSAA comrades shooting at the creatures coming from the lab. He goes and stands by the females and opens fire.

________________________________________________________________________

The man with the snow colored hair is talking to the covered up man who is referred to as "Mr. Death" or more commonly Hunk. "You know we cannot trust her."

"I know sir. Should we…"

Being cut off by his commander. "Let her live. Don't cross that boundary and play along for now…"


	7. Identity Crisis

Chapter Seven: Identity Crisis

Claire was released from both her cell and the restraints. When Jill overwrote the settings the locks on both were released however when the restraints are released the wall reverses which turned Claire in a completely opposite direction from the prison. She was free and not going to wait around, obviously, so she grabbed her gun which she dropped from the floor and made her way up the hall.

________________________________________________________________________

The creatures fall to the floor and disintegrate into thin air. Chris and his fellow BSAA comrades, Rebecca Chambers and Sheva Alomar, reload their guns. Rebecca joined shortly after the Raccoon City incident and Sheva joined the American branch when she and Chris returned from Africa. They were called in to keep an eye on Chris, Jill, and Barry and to back them up if anything happens to go wrong.

________________________________________________________________________

Jill and Barry investigate the large computer room finding nothing of any significance. They find a door in the room and before they head in they hear a woman and a man talking. They both equip their guns. "I know that voice" Jill says to Barry referring to the man's voice. Barry nods at her as they burst into the room.

"Freeze!" Barry shouts at the woman. The woman turns around in shock stepping back.

The man leaves the room with his back turned to them. Jill runs to the door as it closes and locks. "No" Jill says in disappointment.

________________________________________________________________________

Claire continues down the hall and finds stairs leading down to the sewers. She assumes they must use this as their underground pathway to their labs and command center. Her boots glide across the water as it makes the constant swish-swash sound. She clutches her gun firmly in her hands. She sees in the distance a flickering light. The clicking from the light bulb makes the dark eerie sewers even more frightening to her. Towards where the light is she sees a woman who seems to be wearing some sort of dark cloak like attire. The woman moves her hand up, seems to be pushing back her hair. The woman walks from the left side to the right. "Wait" Claire says as she runs down the sewer. She looks to the right but sees no woman. She walks down that way and finds herself behind a large steel door.

________________________________________________________________________

The woman in front of Barry and Jill has several large silver cases on the table. Numerous syringes and various other things. At first being shocked by the barging in of the BSAA members she is now calm and very nonchalant as if she was alone in the room. She walks around the room ignoring the repeated orders from them to desist. She packs up the syringes as Jill walks over and grabs her hand and sees on her wrist "13." Jill asks her "is this your name, number thirteen??"

The woman pulls her hand away and looks down and then looks Jill in the eyes. "My name is Kelly."

________________________________________________________________________

Claire opens the steel door and walks up the approximately 20-30 stairs and sees a woman standing there. She has her back to Claire. Her long blonde hair drapes around her shoulders. "Sherry??" Claire says in astonishment as the woman turns around.


	8. Edge of Obsession

Chapter Eight: Edge of Obsession

"Sherry??" Claire says in astonishment as the woman turns around. The woman stares at Claire not saying a word. "Its you. Its really you. Are you alright??" Claire asks walking over to her. The woman backs away pushing her hair back. Claire notices "12" sketched into her arm. She then remembers Sherry was 12 years old when she was last seen. "Please say something Sherry…"

"This is not the Sherry you're looking for" the snow colored man says appearing from the shadows of the room. He walks into the light with a woman wearing a large cloak standing next to him.

"What have you done with her!? Where is she??" Claire says frustrated, aiming her gun at him.

"Nothing that concerns you. Go home little girl. This is no longer your responsibility" he says walking towards the door with "12."

"Come back here! Tell me where she is!" Claire says going towards the stairs. The cloak woman stands in the archway blocking Claire to get through as the man and "12" leave.

________________________________________________________________________

Barry looks around the room as Jill tries talking to the woman. The woman is very hesitant and reluctant to talk or do anything for that matter. They here a noise both Jill and Barry point their guns and see a small grenade that explodes releasing smoke into the room. A woman in a red dress grabs Kelly. "Hurry" she says as Kelly grabs the silver cases on the table and then runs out of the room as Jill and Barry try to catch their breathe.

They regain their stance and see the room is empty. "Damn it" Barry says.

"We'll get her later" Jill says. "Look" she says directing over to the table. Some syringes are left. "'T-Veronica' what's that??" Jill says. They walk about the room and break down the door the mysterious snow-colored hair man went through. It was stairs that had to go down at least 75 feet. It led down to the sewers. Jill radioed Chris and informed him they are heading to the sewers. By then Chris, Rebecca, and Sheva found Claire was gone. They all decide to head to the sewers nothing being left on the ground level floors.

Chris, Rebecca, and Sheva head down first and split up, Sheva going right towards the steel doors while Chris and Rebecca go left.

________________________________________________________________________

"I don't want to shoot you" Claire says.

In a husky altered voice "I'm not letting you through" the cloaked woman says.

Claire opens fire as the woman does small flips around the room. Claire cannot keep up with the woman. She then appears in front of her and kicks Claire across the room. Just then Sheva comes in and in shock of the chaos equips her weapon and fires at the woman missing repeated times. She keeps firing and one shot actually hits the woman in the shoulder making her yell out in pain. Claire by then is up and going towards the woman. She grabs the woman as the woman kicks her again. Claire grabs onto her cloak as she falls to the floor. The hood falls down revealing her long blonde hair. She then flips over Sheva and runs out the room.

Sheva helps Claire up. "That woman's lost it" she says to her.

"Yea…" She brushes herself off. "That couldn't have been…"

________________________________________________________________________

As Rebecca and Chris walk down the hallway they hear two men talking behind one door. One has a Russian accent. The wait patiently and then burst in. By then the Russian man is gone. They both equip their guns telling the man to drop his. He turns around as Rebecca is shocked when she discovers who the man is.


	9. The Perfect Family

Chapter Nine: The Perfect Family

Sheva and Claire make their way back to the sewers. Just as they arrive Jill and Barry are making their way there and they meet up. They then go to find Rebecca and Chris to re-group and update.

________________________________________________________________________

Rebecca and Chris aim their guns at the man. Rebecca is in disbelief by the man she now is working against. She still has that image of him helping and supporting her even with those handcuffs cuffed to his hand. He was suppose to go off the map. Rebecca cleared his name in a way. However now he is back and he is actually the bad guy this time. No way out. She still cannot believe that Billy is aiming his gun at her.

________________________________________________________________________

A large room with hundreds if not thousands of tubes plastered against the wall. Cloak woman walks up to a very specific one and it opens as she enters inside. The door closes as it fills with water. Outside the tube Kelly stands operating it all from the computer as the woman in the red dress stands by her side watching everything.

________________________________________________________________________

Rebecca and Chris repeatedly order Billy to lower his weapon. The former marine smirks at them not moving an inch. Suddenly he starts coughing. He grabs his chest as he feels immense pain as he coughs up blood. Rebecca and Chris look at each other not sure what to do but keep their weapons aimed at him. Billy groans as the pain subsides and the coughing stops. He looks up at them as they move in closer to him. Billy surprisingly jumps up and grabs Rebecca wrapping his arm around her neck. He looks back and fourth. Chris orders him to release her. Billy then throws Rebecca against Chris and makes his escape running out of the room, they are unable to follow.

Jill tries to radio Chris and Rebecca but due to interference she cannot get through. Jill, Barry, Sheva, and Claire walk through the sewers searching the rooms knowing Chris and Rebecca cannot be far.

As Chris helps Rebecca up they hear the door open behind them as Jill and the rest of the team enter along with Claire. Chris hugs Claire tight as he is so thankful that she is okay. They update each other on the things that have been going on. Claire makes her way over to the computer and starts searching the database.

Before Claire has a chance to see the results of her search she starts coughing and falls to the floor. Blood comes spitting out of her mouth. Chris runs to her side trying to help her. Rebecca helps her being trained in the medical field. The lights flicker as Chris and Rebecca tend to Claire. Jill and Barry equip their flashlights just as the lights go out making the room dark.

________________________________________________________________________

"The sample of his blood was a perfect specimen" Kelly says to the man with the snow colored hair.

"Has he advanced yet??"

"No. He's still undergoing testing. We want to be positive."

"As soon as he is done release him to them" he says as Billy rushes in.

"What did you do to me!?" he screams at them as he holds his chest again.

"His mutation is beyond what we could ever expect" Kelly says walking by the man's side as they glare at Billy who is possibly about to take his last breathe.


	10. Natural Selection

Chapter Ten: Natural Selection

Jill and Barry hold their flashlights as the lights continue to flicker on and off. Rebecca tends to Claire who is now unconscious. "She'll be okay" she says to Chris. "Just give her some time. She'll awake soon." Down the hall the team hears a loud groan and someone yell. Rebecca recognizes the voice and knows it is Billy. "I have to go down there" she tells them.

"I'm going with" Jill says.

"Me too" Barry adds. "We're all partners you know…"

Rebecca, Barry, and Jill walk down the hall as Chris and Sheva stay and tend to Claire as they await anxiously for her to awake.

Rebecca holds her gun firmly in her hands as they enter a large room with steel paneling. Rebecca sees Billy laying on the floor and runs to him as Jill and Barry continue on knowing someone else is close by. Just as Jill and Barry pass the door closes separating them from Rebecca. Rebecca looks back just as the other door closes locking her in. She then looks at Billy who is getting up. His eyes are pitch black. He walks towards her as she aims her gun at him. "Freeze" she orders. "I said freeze" she says walking backwards as she trips.

She stares at him from the floor as he falls at her feet. She is confused but frightened at the same time. She then sees a leech crawl from his mouth. She gets up and aims her gun as another leech comes from his mouth she shoots as more and more come out and overtake his body as he is completely devoured by the leeches. He grows and now stands several feet above her. She shoots continuously now hoping she can kill the man who once saved her life.

________________________________________________________________________

Jill and Barry continue down the corridor. They run towards the voices they hear in the distance as they enter a large lab seeing Kelly sitting at a computer screen. "Freeze" Barry orders as the woman gets up glaring at them.

"You've managed to make it this far, have you… hmm…"

"Who's behind this, what's the T-Veronica virus!?" Jill shouts at her.

"Ha ha keep a close eye on your friend Claire Redfield and you'll find out soon enough."

"What…" Jill says looking at Barry. "What did you do to her??"

"Nothing… much" Kelly says.

"Damn you!" Jill says in disgust.

"You're coming with us" Barry says getting closer to her.

"She isn't going anywhere" a man says appearing from the back of the lab.

"It can't be…" Jill says.

"After all these years and here you are" the snow colored hair man says to Jill.

Jill aims her gun at the man in shock "Nicholai…"

________________________________________________________________________

The creature has completely destroyed the room, trying to get to Rebecca. She continues shooting at the creature as she begins to run low on ammo. Wires from the machines lay everywhere as the sparks fly. The monster swings his tentacles slamming Rebecca into the wall. She looks up above her as she struggles to get up and notices the numerous valves. She dodges the creature just barely as he swings at her again. Breaking the valves released water into the area. Rebecca runs to safety at the corner of the room as the water becomes electrified instantly. The creature gets electrocuted as Rebecca watches in distress knowing it is really Billy in there.


	11. Going and Seeing

Chapter Eleven: Going and Seeing

The creature disintegrates before her eyes. She tears up a little as she knows she will never see Billy again. Rebecca wipes the tears from her eyes as she glares around the room. It is completely destroyed. The doors on either side are cracked and pushed in. She figures with a little force she can break them down and get free.

________________________________________________________________________

"So you managed to escape the city and stay alive all these years later…" Nicholai says to Jill as he stands by the side of Kelly, his assistant.

"Its over Nicholai, there is nothing left" Jill says getting impatient and frustrated aiming her gun at him.

"Oh I doubt this is the end…" Kelly says as she packs up the cases walking to the back of the room.

"Too bad we have to cut this reunion short" Nicholai says walking to the back with Kelly.

"Damn" Barry says as Jill and him run after them.

Kelly walks through the door in the back. Nicholai turns around facing the two. "Unfortunately for you we won't meet again" he says walking through the door as cloak woman appears. The door closes behind her as Jill and Barry aim at her.

________________________________________________________________________

Nicholai and Kelly walk down the wall as they hear someone mumbling up ahead. They enter the room and there is red dress woman talking to someone via her radio. She gets somewhat startled by their unexpected appearance. "How long have we known each other Ada?"

"I don't see…"

"Of course you don't. However I've known what you've been up to for quite some time now. Just recently you have become much more a nuisance for us though."

"I don't know what you're talking about" she sarcastically says to him. She says walking towards the door. Without her noticing Hunk comes through another door in that room.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you" Nicholai says pointing a gun to her head as Hunk aims at her from another angle.

"Hmmm" Ada says glancing back at them.

________________________________________________________________________

Chris and Sheva anxiously await for Claire to awake. She starts coughing and rolls over as Chris rushes to her. He helps her up and sits her on a chair. He asks her if she is alright. "I'm fine. Just my…" she cries out slightly as she grabs her chest.

"Claire, are you alright??" Sheva asks.

"What's going on??" Chris says to her.

"Nothing… I'm fine. I just keep getting these pains ever since…" she says moving her hand up to her neck.

Chris takes her hand and moving it away and sees a tiny puncture mark in her neck and small trickle of blood. "Claire, what happened? Tell me…"

She looks down then looks at him touching her neck again. "I think they injected something into me…" she says having a face of worry. Chris looks frightened and shocked as he looks at Sheva then back at his sister.


	12. Ashes to Ashes

I know some people have been somewhat enraged or upset over Billy's death. I'm sorry for adding that into my story. His death does have an impact in my story and there was a reason for that happening. Like I said every living character is in my story except Ashley of course, for obvious reasons. With so many characters especially many of them which haven't made an appearance yet it gets pretty chaotic trying to keep things flowing. Thank-you and please continue reading.

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Ashes to Ashes

Jill and Barry open fire as cloak woman flips over them both. They can't seem to hit her for nothing. She moves far to fast. She jumps off the wall and hits Jill in the face throwing her into the wall dropping her gun. Barry grabs her from behind holding her. She elbows him in the face and swings her leg around kicking him making him fall to the floor. She runs over to Jill and picks her up holding her by the throat. Jill struggles but can't break free for nothing. Barry runs over and holds the woman at gun point urging her to let Jill down.

________________________________________________________________________

Ada turns to Nicholai and Hunk glaring at them. "You won't shoot me, will you?" she says in a haughty manner.

"Ada, my dear, you have become such an inconvenience for me and this corporation. You'd be much more valuable to us dead at this point, wouldn't you agree?"

"Ha ha" Ada laughs at him.

"Nicholai…" Kelly says looking down at a small electronic device.

"Hmm… yes… Well Ada even if its not by my hands it will still have to do" he says walking to Kelly. "Handle this" he says to Hunk. Nicholai and Kelly walk out as Hunk walks forward to Ada as she readies her gun.

________________________________________________________________________

Jill struggles to get free of cloak woman's grip. She kicks her in the face causing her to fall to the floor, her hood falling off. Barry aims the gun at her as Jill kneels coughing trying to regain her breathe. The woman kicks Barry's gun away and wraps her hand around his throat. Jill gets up and hit's the woman in the face causing her to release Barry and fall to the floor again. Jill and Barry both back away from her being somewhat frightened to see what she does next. She goes towards them and starts to get off balance. She twitches slightly and shakes her head trying to shake whatever is happening to her off. She then falls to the floor and starts moaning in pain. She tries to crawl over to Jill and Barry but loses all her energy and collapses.

________________________________________________________________________

Claire, Chris, and Sheva hear a crashing noise down the hall and go to investigate. They see Rebecca kneeling down at the door she just broke through. Chris grabs her hand and helps her up. "You alright??"

"Yea, I'm fine" she says brushing her pants off. "Jill and Barry went through the door" she says motioning to the door in the room.

"Lets go" Chris says as they all walk to the door.

________________________________________________________________________

Ada somersaults towards Hunk so that she is know below him. She wraps her legs around his arms twisting them making him drop his machine gun. She then kicks him in the chest. She jumps up and aims her gun at him as he comes at her with a knife. She does a backbend and kicks the knife from his hand and then wraps her legs around his neck flipping him so he falls. She aims her gun at his face. A noise distracts her as he grabs her arm and twists it behind her back. She struggles to get free and does but before she can move he wraps his arms around her neck attempting to break her neck.

________________________________________________________________________

Down the hall a crashing noise attracts Jill and Barry. They walk over and see their BSAA teammates come through the broken down door. They update each other on everything that has conspired. Noticing the blonde hair woman in the back Claire rushes over. She kneels down and puts her hand behind the woman's head glaring at her. Claire shakes her head in amazement and shock as she thinks to herself that it can't really be her.


	13. BSAA Exception

Chapter Thirteen: BSAA Exception

"Chris! This is her. Its Sherry" Claire says shocked but somewhat relieved.

"It is…"

"It can't be" Jill says.

"Are you sure its her?" Sheva adds.

"I'm positive. It has to be her…" Claire says glaring at the unconscious woman.

"What happened to her?" Rebecca says.

"I don't know… But we have to figure it out."

________________________________________________________________________

Hunk has his grip tight around Ada's neck. She tries to break free with numerous failed attempts. Hunk then yells out in pain and releases Ada as she falls to the floor in front of him. She looks back at him as he grabs his chest yelling. She picks up her gun and backs away aiming at him. He grips his chest tight screaming in pain. He falls to the floor. "Damn, Kelly! Lying Bitch" he exclaims just before his chest rips open and a ring of fire engulfs his body. These green vines hang from his body covering him almost completely. His arm has grown twice the size covered in burn marks and vines. Hunk's now mutated self lunges towards Ada. She dodges him as he looks up glaring at her.

________________________________________________________________________

Claire is examining Sherry and notices a small amount of blood coming from the wound Sheva caused early when she shot her. The bullet hole is remarkably small for something that happened just hours ago. "Who… what's going on with you" Claire says as she hangs her head down.

"Let me" Rebecca says coming over to patch the wound up.

They hear a loud crash in the next room over. "We'll go" Jill says referring to herself, Barry, Chris, and Sheva. Claire and Rebecca will stay and keep an eye on Sherry. They walk through the door as Claire and Rebecca look down at Sherry.

________________________________________________________________________

They burst in with their guns ready. They see the mutated Hunk stand in the middle of the room with an injured Ada crouching in the corner of the room shooting him. Hunk turns around and sees the four BSAA members. He swings his arm as a string of fire erupts behind them blocking the door. They aim their guns at him as for now they fight alongside Ada against the mutated now ex-solider.

________________________________________________________________________

"She's stable. Her recovery is remarkable. It doesn't exactly make sense though" Rebecca says to Claire.

"I just don't understand any of this…"

"Me neither" Rebecca says walking over to the computer. She searches the hard drive. "What's this" she says as she opens a file named "T-Veronica-2." "Oh my god. Claire check this out."

"What is it" Claire asks walking over.

"It says they got a sample of the 'T-Veronica' virus."

"How would they get a sample of the virus. Alexia's remains were completely destroyed."

"Who's Alexia??"

"Oh… Sorry, it's a long story. Hmm there was only one person who still had the virus in his body… Oh my god… they couldn't have taken him too…"

"What's going on Claire…"

"His name was Steve…" Claire says as she begins her story.


	14. Murder By Numbers

Chapter Fourteen: Murder By Numbers

"The testing on him has been completed. We were able to calm the mutation down. He is currently at his normal state" Kelly says to Nicholai.

"Very good… Now that Hunk as well has mutated we'll be needing another 'partner"' Nicholai says. "What about #12?"

"She is currently stable. We placed her in a cryogenic state. Her blood has not sufficiently bonded with the virus yet. He didn't know he was injected as a test subject."

"Did any of them… Hunk and Billy made for perfect test subjects on the T-Veronica. Now we have enough to go forward with the project."

________________________________________________________________________

"They've been testing for years it says here" Rebecca says to Claire. "They even used their own people as subjects."

"Oh god… There is a list of names here" Claire says pointing. Rebecca clicks on Billy Cohen. It says he was recruited in Africa by Nicholai and from there he was tested on. Rebecca assumed he must have gone back for closure and then just lost it. Hunk's name was also on the list. They continue scrolling to see the rest of the subjects. "Click there" Claire says when she saw "Sherry Birkin."

"Hmm… It says here she's infected with the T-Veronica virus. It also says a certain amount of the P30 virus is injected regularly to maintain her state."

"Maintain her state… So if we stop the dosage she should return to normal?"

"Correct. Lets hope the last dose was a while ago" Rebecca says as they glance over looking at Sherry.

________________________________________________________________________

Hunk falls to the floor and swings his arm up causing the ceiling to crumble. "Watch out!" Chris yells as he pushed Sheva over just dodging the ruble.

"We can't kill this thing" Jill says as she continue to shoot.

Ada remains in the corner shooting at him. She then realizes she has a viral of the T-Veronica-2 virus. She knows that injecting him with more should act as a pesticide and destroy the mutation. Jill and Barry continue shooting as they distract him. Ada runs and jumps on his back and injects the virus into his neck. He groans and throws Ada into the wall. He starts swinging his arms crazily as the BSAA members take cover. They look up and see as the creature disintegrates into the destroyed room.

________________________________________________________________________

Rebecca and Claire stare at the computer screen searching to see any other data they can require. They do not realize Sherry is coming too. She gets up stumbling slightly. She takes her gun from the holster and aims at Claire. Suddenly she screams and falls on her hands and knees releasing the gun. A shocked Claire and Rebecca turn around. "What's going on" Rebecca says. Sherry continues screaming in pain. She tries to crawl over but can't bring herself to. The screaming stops and its oddly silent now. Sherry is still on her hands and knees. She jumps up and wraps her arms around Claire hugging her as she starts to cry. Claire hugs her tight back as it seems the last of the P30 has worn off.

________________________________________________________________________

"Eh finally" Jill says exhausted.

"I didn't think we'd make it" Sheva adds. They look over as the see Ada laying on the floor unconscious. "She saved us…"

"Who is she" Jill asks.

Chris and Barry hold Ada to bring her back into the room where Claire and Rebecca are. They lay her down on one of the benches.

Rebecca goes over to examine her as Claire introduces Sherry to the team.


	15. Dangerously Broken

Chapter Fifteen: Dangerously Broken

"They've been testing on the virus for years trying to make an inferior one" Rebecca updates her team. "All the remains of the T-Virus, G-Virus and the progenitor virus have been obsolete." Chris also knows that Las Plagas and Uroboros have been completely destroyed after his mission.

"What about the T-Veronica" Jill says.

"According to their files they have been experimenting on that and have made several forms of it that they are now using."

Jill goes to say something as Ada awakes. "Oh you found her…" she says. They all turn to her as she gets up and puts her gun that, was laying on a table beside her, back into her holster.

"What, you knew about Sherry" Claire says somewhat infuriated.

"I was the one who sent you the information on her" Ada says trying to get up but sits back down trying to regain her energy.

"Oh…" Claire says. "Thank-you" she adds as Sherry looks on staring at the woman.

"You're infected" Ada says. "Both of you" referring to Claire and Sherry. "Look I know the most about this facility and what's going on here."

Jill cuts in " then you're working with us."

"We're going to need her help like it or not" Chris adds.

"Not exactly my style but I guess I can try to help you out…" Ada says suspiciously.

________________________________________________________________________

"Is everything going as prepared" Nicholai asks Kelly.

"The citizens know nothing. Everything is just as it should" Kelly says.

"Good. We have to make sure all of the equipment is moved back to the states. Then… dispose of everything here."

"We will" she says as she walks in front of him.

Nicholai stares directly at her. "You know your cousin was such an important… contribution to me and this corporation. Poor Excella. Its sad what fate had in store for her. I wasn't sure if this would work out between us when Wesker first introduced us."

"I didn't know…" she says somewhat confused on what her reaction should be.

"You being a Travis really has come in handy especially with helping me climb to the top if this corporation. Nothing now stands in our way especially now that we have Stone Ville."

Kelly walks away with a look of confusion and hurt. She then hears a beeping noise and snaps out of it. She takes out the small electronic device. "His will is more then we ever expected. He is fighting the mutation."

"Go take care of it. Make sure he doesn't change yet. We need him currently in this state. He'll be valuable to us especially in use against them." Kelly walks out of the room. Nicholai walks forward "Raccoon City… Raccoon City is nothing compared to Stone Ville."

* * *

A/N: As it says in the game Excella is related to the Travis family through her grandmother. I gave Kelly the last name Travis making her a cousin of Excella. Also Stone Ville is the closest city to Raccoon City. It is mentioned in Resident Evil 2 and another game I believe.


	16. Down and Under

Chapter Sixteen: Down and Under

"We don't have much time, we need to find Nicholai" Jill says reloading her gun.

"He couldn't of gotten to far" Chris says.

"What about us" Claire asks motioning to Sherry and herself.

"You can't come. Claire, its to dangerous."

"Stop treating me like I'm still 18-years old" she says getting somewhat infuriated.

Chris goes to say something when Sheva cuts in. "Let me stay with them. We'll search these areas more for information while you go ahead."

Chris hesitates and thinks for a second then reluctantly agrees. Jill, Chris, Barry, Rebecca, and Ada go through the door leaving the girls behind.

________________________________________________________________________

"We put him back in cryogenics. It is the only thing that will sustain him" Kelly says.

"His normal state will have more affect on the girl. What about 12" Nicholai asks.

"Her mutation is remarkable. Her blood has bonded with the virus sufficiently. Just like the Birkin woman."

"What about Birkin" Nicholai asks her.

"Her mutation will suffer especially without cryogenics. The virus is so developed by now no ordinary anti-virus will cure her. Her chances of living are close to nothing."

"Hmm, she is their problem now. She means less then nothing to us now."

________________________________________________________________________

Claire and Sheva along with Sherry have made their way back to the sewers. From there they found a stairwell that led down to a dock. They were now surrounded by water. A couple boats remained there. A loud noise came from behind them causing them to turn quickly. They now stared opposite the dock at a door. They held their guns firmly as they went to open the door.

________________________________________________________________________

Jill, Barry, Chris, Rebecca, and Ada decide to separate when they notice doors on either side. Jill and Barry go one way leaving Ada to accompany Chris and Rebecca. Chris and Rebecca enter the room noticing its yet another lab. Several different viruses occupy the room all in a wide range of colors. "Fascinating" Rebecca says as she walks over examining the viruses. "They all seem to be a form of the same virus. Its incredible they were able to make so many."

"Kelly knew what she was doing" Ada says. "She spent hours upon hours mixing and testing and seeing the affects of her dirty work."

"So exactly what are you doing here" Chris asks her. Ada just glances at him smirking.

________________________________________________________________________

Jill and Barry burst in the room. A long wall divides the room. They walk quietly as they hear a man talking. Its muffled and they can't really understand what is being said. They walk over slowly to the end of the wall. "So you've finally come, have you" Nicholai says knowing that Jill is there.

"You have nothing left Nicholai. Best to give up now."

He laughs. "I have no interest in surrendering especially to you. You're in way over your head little girl. Back out now while you still a chance."

"Nicholai this is it" Jill says as they turn over and aim directly at him. "Something's different" Jill says to Barry.

"You can't hurt me. Your feebly attempts amuse me."

Jill looks at Barry as they open fire.


	17. Minimal Loss

Chapter Seventeen: Minimal Loss

Jill and Barry open fire shooting Nicholai numerous times. He stands there and laughs as if they tickled him. "Ha ha ha. I said you can't hurt me. Now its my turn" he says lunging towards them. Jill and Barry jump in opposite directions just dodging him. He is now kneeling as he turns and stares at Jill. He gets up slowly walking towards her. She shoots at him numerous times but fails at all attempts to stop him. She then equips her knife as he gets closer. She swings cutting his arm but it doesn't even make him twitch. He goes to grab her as she shoves the knife into his chest. Her knife is now impaled into his chest as he wraps his hand around her throat pinning her against the wall.

________________________________________________________________________

Claire and Sheva burst into the room surprising Kelly. "Stop right there" Sheva exclaims. "Back away from the computer."

Kelly stands up straight staring at the women. "So you have made it this far. Consider yourselves lucky and escape while you can."

"We're not going to tell you again. Now back away" Sheva orders.

"Hmm…" she says as she slides her hand across the table pushing a key. Suddenly a siren rings loudly. It shocks Claire and Sheva as they take their aim off Kelly. Kelly runs out the door furthest from them.

Sheva and Claire run towards the door. "Stay right here" Claire says to Sherry. They run out and notice stairs running up them. The stairs lead to an elevator which they take up. They ready their guns as the door opens. They scope the room and Kelly is nowhere insight.

"All these tubes. Its horrifying. There are so many" Sheva says.

Claire goes to say something as one tube lights up and comes forward slightly. They both walk towards it as the water evaporates from inside and opens. As its opening Claire is shocked at the man inside. Nothing could ever have prepared her for who she sees. The body falls out and Claire cradles the unconscious him as she whispers his name, "Steve."

________________________________________________________________________

Kelly enters the lab surprising both Chris and Rebecca. They quickly equip their guns aiming at her. Ada equips her gun aiming at Rebecca's head. "Seems we have the upper hand here, lower your guns" Ada says.

Chris and Rebecca both lower their guns. "Come one we have to go quickly" Kelly says as she heads for the door.

"See you around" Ada says closing the door behind them.

"Damn it" Chris exclaims as he runs over to the now locked door.

________________________________________________________________________

In the hallway before entering the other room Ada pulls her gun on Kelly. "Give me the anti-virus" she orders. Ada knows Kelly always carries the anti-virus with her. The reason why is still a mystery to Ada.

"Hmm and all this time I believed you were here for me" Kelly says sarcastically.

"Hand it over" she says aiming at her.

Kelly turns around and pulls a vial out of her dress. "Here. Don't go hurting yourself now" she says raising her eyebrow at the red dress woman.

"Hmm" she says as she runs out of the room in another direction.

________________________________________________________________________

"Let her go" Barry orders putting the gun to Nicholai's head. "Don't make me tell you again" he exclaims.

Jill grabs his wrists and tries to free herself. She raises her leg and kicks him in the face and then kicks her knife in deeper inside him. He backs off slightly enough so she can get free. She falls to the floor coughing as Nicholai turns to Barry. He grabs the knife and throws it on the floor. Barry backs away and shoots numerous times having no affect on him at all. Jill grabs her knife and jumps on Nicholai's back and stabs him repeatedly. He groans in pain and flips her throwing her into the wall making her unconscious.

Kelly walks in. "Hmm what do we have here" she says. Barry aims at Nicholai as he stops in his tracks noticing Kelly. "We have to go" she says walking by his side.

"Hmm… you've lucked out this time. Have fun saving your… friend" Nicholai says as him and Kelly enter an elevator in the lab.

"Come back here" Barry says running to the elevator door. "Damn it." He runs over to Jill and picks her up. "Come on Jill, wake up."


	18. Self Destruction

Chapter Eighteen: Self-Destruction

Sherry anxiously awaits for Claire and Sheva to return. She walks around the room and then notices the computer that Kelly was using is flashing. She walks over to it and sees in big letters on the screen "SELF-DESTRUCTION SYSTEM READIED." She has no idea how to reverse it or even if there is a way to. She runs to the stairs where Claire and Sheva went and goes to warn them.

________________________________________________________________________

Jill finally awakes as Barry helps her up. They both run over to the elevator trying to find a way to open it. Jill finds a hidden button opening the elevator. They both enter the elevator readying their guns heading to the top floor. The elevator opens as Jill and Barry find themselves on top at some sort of heliport. Just as they arrive they see Nicholai and Kelly along with some blonde woman boarding the helicopter taking off. "Sherry" Jill says to Barry. "Wait, that can't be her." She says as they run over to the helicopter.

"I'm sorry my dear but this seems like the end. Have fun enjoying these last moments you have. It was a pleasure" he says as he pushes a button on this electronic device.

They hear a siren ring and a voice say "The self-destruction system has been activated. Repeat, the self-destruction system has been activated. All personal please evacuate through the appropriate doors."

Kelly stand next to Nicholai. "Better get a move on" she says as she throws them this stop watch with the time running down. "Tick-tock" she says.

"We have less then 5 minutes" Jill says as they run to the elevator.

________________________________________________________________________

"We need to find a way out" Chris says to Rebecca as he notices her examining all the vials occupying the room. "Rebecca…What is it" he asks.

"I don't know. I find it somewhat odd she would make all these viruses and yet no anti-virus" she says. "Oh my god, Chris, do you think there is no cure…"

"Lets not worry about that yet. We need to find a way out of here right now or nobody will be needing a cure."

"You're right. Lets try that door the woman came from." They exit from that door and walk down a flight of stairs and then down a long hallway to this large silver sliding door.

________________________________________________________________________

"Steve please wake up. Please" Claire says as her eyes tear up. "He still has a pulse" she says looking up to Sheva. Suddenly the large silver sliding door at the other end open as Chris and Rebecca burst in.

"Claire are you alright" he asks rushing over.

Just as Claire goes to answer Sherry bursts in. "We need to leave now" she says just as the self-destruct announcement plays in the room.

"Oh my god" Rebecca says.

"There are boats. Downstairs" Sheva says. "We can use them to leave."

"Help me here" Claire says to Chris. They each put an arm around Steve. They all exit going down to the dock.

________________________________________________________________________

Jill and Barry run out of the lab. "We have to get back to the sewers. Hopefully we make it" Jill says. They try to contact their teammates and fail due to interference. They run back to the sewers and run up the stairs. "Quickly we need to get out of here." They run through the facility and shoot the couple guards who block their way. They burst out the front doors of the facility and run into the forest. Jill looks down at the watch and notices only a few seconds remain. They keep running as they start to lose breathe. The seconds run out and the facility blows up the force throwing both of them into the surrounding water.

________________________________________________________________________

Claire and Chris load Steve into the boat. Sheva found the keys in a compartment on the boat. She turns the boat on and tells them to hold on as she speeds off into the dark tunnel. "Hold on" she exclaims as she steers the boat just missing some corners. She speeds up as they see the end of the tunnel. She quickly speeds out just as the facility explodes shaking the boat up ferociously. They all hang onto anything they can get their hands onto. Sherry almost flies out of the boat but Rebecca grabs her hands as she holds onto the rim of the boat. They all help pull her back up.

Chris tries to contact Jill and Barry but fail. They circle the facility trying to find them. They almost reach where the front of the facility use to be as Jill and Barry pop their heads up out of the water. Sherry yells out "Watch out!" Sheva swerves just missing them. Chris and Claire help both of them onto the boat as they drive off.


	19. The Take Off

Chapter Nineteen: The Take Off

After escaping the destruction of the Tricell Facility the BSAA wound up in Australia. Leaving them stranded with no rescue copter or anything. Sheva tried to contact their ally Josh Stone back at headquarters but failed. Josh transferred to America along with Sheva after the Africa incident. Instead of enrolling in the American division of the BSAA, he became a member of VOS (Viral Outbreak Squad). An alliance formed and funded by the American Government.

Jill tries her luck at contacting Carlos Oliveira with failed attempts. Claire tries to contact Leon S. Kennedy and fails therefore she sends him information about what has happened praying he'll check in. "It doesn't make any sense" Jill says. "Something had to have happened" she adds. Claire glances up at her as she kneels tending to the still unconscious Steve.

________________________________________________________________________

"Another report of a brutal murder. This time a family of four. The victims were apparently eaten. This continues the mystery of the crimes that have occurred in almost 20 other states the latest crime happening here, just on the outskirts of Stone Ville" a woman hears as the news flashes before her on the television screen. She sits on her bed contemplating her decision.

She switches the channel as she reloads her gun laying beside her. "Breaking news: Another incident has been recorded. A little boy was found shivering covered in bite marks downtown. The SVPD still have no leads. However this latest crime does resemble the crimes occurring throughout the country."

The woman walks over to the full length mirror and rests her head on the glass. She sighs as she shakes her head in disappointment and disbelief by the news. She pulls the shirt down hanging from the mirror and buttons it up as she clips her holster on. She readies her gun switching the television off and opens the front door.

________________________________________________________________________

Ada walks into a very dark room holding a silver briefcase. She places it on the desk. A man sits behind the desk with a lamp so strategically placed so that his face is in the shadows. "I've acquired the sample" she says as she slides the briefcase in his direction.

He opens the briefcase. "Where is the girl now" the man asks in a very deep somewhat monotonic voice. He closes the briefcase being remotely satisfied.

"She's with them" she answers turning her back on the man.

"She's in good hands" he asks in a suspicious manner.

"They're good at what they do. We won't have any problems."

"Hmm… I still would have liked her to be in our care. She is a valuable asset to this corporation" he says walking over to her. "Keep a close watch on her." He walks directly in front of Ada and looks down at her as she turns away. "Make sure nothing happens to her." She motions with her hand and walks out.

________________________________________________________________________

The team anxiously await for someone to contact them. They scatter through the outskirts of Australia maneuvering around the forest. Claire nervously waits back at the boat hoping for the safety of Steve and Sherry.

Surprisingly out of the blue a woman contacts Claire introducing herself as Ingrid Hunnigan. Claire is familiar with that name as Leon has told her about his mission and his informants.

Ingrid arranges for a helicopter to be sent to them and for their safe return home. Claire radios the team and catches them up to date with the news.

"What a relief" Rebecca says taking a breathe.

"It seems as if we actually do matter to the government" Chris jokes.

Claire looks down as she knows Leon is the reason Hunnigan has contacted them. She quietly says to herself "Leon… I knew you were watching over me."


	20. Landed

Chapter Twenty: Landed

The BSAA board the helicopter and take off back to the states. Meanwhile Hunnigan contacts them from headquarters as she surprises them with a mission briefing.

Everyone is shocked and outraged at the surprise of the new mission. "There has been an outbreak across the country. All of our people are out trying to contain and eliminate the threat. Your team's expertise is desperately needed" Hunnigan informs them.

"What about Sherry and Steve" Claire asks infuriated. "They need immediate medical intervention. We just can't string them along" she adds.

"I'm sorry but that is impossible at the moment" Hunnigan tells them.

"What is wrong with you people" Claire shouts out.

"They need care and supervision and you are willing to take a chance and risk their lives" Jill exclaims.

"Sorry but we have procedure and the well being of our country comes before one or two civilians" she says very persistently.

________________________________________________________________________

A helicopter flies just above the Arklay Mountains landing nearby on the outskirts of Stone Ville. Nicholai and Kelly exit the helicopter with the blonde 12 following behind. Mountains surround them completely. They all enter an elevator with two armed guards who were anxiously awaiting their arrival.

They walk through their new facility entering through several electronic doors down numerous different hallways. The guards are ordered to stand guard at the end of one hallway as the three go on ahead. They walk through a couple more doors passing a lab and communication room. Nicholai orders 12 to stand guard outside one room as he and Kelly enter through.

They enter a small room as before them stands a huge water filled test tube. A man floats inside with his eyes closed slightly. Nicholai and Kelly seem to be immensely satisfied by the site of this man. "His blood was a perfect specimen" Kelly says. "I cannot believe we were able to find his body… intact " she adds.

"His DNA has sufficiently increased my strength and endurance" Nicholai says. "I experienced the extent of its strength when they attacked me."

"Its likes shooting a brick wall" Kelly says cutting in. "I've been able to manipulate both viruses to suit our specific… needs" she says.

"Good" he says looking at the man in the tube. He then glances over to Kelly smirking. "Evolution… evolution sure does have its perks" he says.

________________________________________________________________________

A helicopter lands atop a building in the heart of Stone Ville. Ada exits as the helicopter takes off. She gets a message from "The Agency" briefing her on her mission objective. She walks about the building and peeks over the corner seeing the woman walking.

She moves quickly through the city holding her gun firmly in her hands as Ada watches above. She creeps quietly through the city. "Hmm, Norah we meet again" Ada says to herself. "However you aren't my priority… at least not yet…"

Gunfire can be heard coming from around the building. Ada runs to the other side and sees a group of about 3 men shooting at numerous undead creatures. She looks on and quietly says to herself "Leon…"

She shakes her head trying to brush off all that's going on around her. "Now, Sherry… Where will they have you?"


	21. Chance Encounter

Chapter Twenty-one: Chance Encounter

As the helicopter lands, on the outskirts of Stone Ville, the BSAA decide on how they should handle their mission. They make an agreement that Chris and Rebecca will accompany Claire, Sherry, and Steve to the Stone Ville General Hospital while the rest of the team examine the Arklay Mountains just on the outskirts, bordering Stone Ville.

With Steve's arms wrapped around them, Chris and Claire follow. Rebecca covers them as Sherry crouches behind. Chris has some prior knowledge of the city's setup due to an old mission there. They assume the hospital will be evacuated but there should be sufficient supplies for Rebecca to tend to Sherry and Steve not to mention Claire.

________________________________________________________________________

As they approach the Hospital thunder rumbles aggressively from the sky preceded by blinding lightning. They make their way inside just as it starts raining heavily outside. The ceiling lights flicker as they creep down the long hallway. Despite the ceiling lights the hallway seems to be eerily dark. In the distant they hear a sharp scrapping noise against the floor. The noise gets louder and louder as if its approaching them, they see nothing. The noise suddenly stops. Rebecca turns and looks back at Chris. The look of fright in her eyes tells him all he needs to know. He hands Steve off to Sherry as he equips his gun. He stands beside Rebecca as they continue down the hall.

________________________________________________________________________

Thunder rumbles throughout the mountains as Jill, Barry, and Sheva cautiously investigate. A trickle of water falls upon Jill's cheek. They hold their guns firmly as they continue through the mountains. "Hunnigan said their should be a facility near here" Jill says looking in the distant.

"We should move on, it might be up ahead" Sheva says as the team continues to move about the forested mountain.

"Do you feel that" Barry says.

"What is it" Sheva asks.

"The temperature is dropping. Its getting…'

"Cold…" Jill cuts in.

________________________________________________________________________

Chris and Rebecca head down the hall with Claire and Sherry holding Steve behind them. The scrapping noise starts happening again. "Claws" Chris stutters as he glances over at Rebecca. She nods her head as they continue down the hall. The noise becomes increasingly louder and louder.

"Claire…" Sherry says backing up a little. Claire follows as they back up together dragging Steve, his feet dangle.

"What's going on" Claire whispers.

Chris motions for her to get back. "Where is it" Rebecca says as her and Chris scope the hall out. Suddenly Rebecca screams as Chris feels the wind from something next to him. He backs up and starts firing. The monster before him lets out a loud groan and jumps towards him.

Claire and Sherry see nothing atop Chris but its obvious from the struggling that something is there. Claire takes her gun out and starts shooting above Chris as they hear the creature fly off and crash against the floor. Suddenly the thing appears on the floor as it dies.

________________________________________________________________________

"There it is" Sheva exclaims pointing in the distance. They climb above the mountain trying to get pass. "What's that noise?"

"A generator" Jill says questionably. Suddenly the crows that have overtaken the forest fly franticly through the air disappearing. "What's going on" Jill says panicked.

They hear branches breaking as the scenery gets increasingly eerie and somewhat terrifying for them. "We should move… quick" Barry says as they make their way towards the facility.

________________________________________________________________________

Claire rushes over helping Chris up. "Thanks" he says brushing himself off.

They then help Rebecca up. "Invisible creatures" she says confused.

"Its dead… for now at least" Chris says. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine" she says rubbing her head. "Just a scratch" she says looking up at him smiling.

Claire moves towards them. Chris says "Oh, yea. Lets continue, we might not have much time left."

They start to move down the hall as Sherry is frozen. She doesn't move, doesn't blink.

"Wait…" Claire says as she passes Steve off to Chris running over to Sherry. "Sherry, Sherry are you in there" she says grabbing her arm. She looks back at Chris and Rebecca starting to panic. Claire starts to jolt her. "Sherry, snap out of it" she calls repeatedly. She turns to the team with a look of extreme worry and helplessness.


	22. Lie to Me

Chapter Twenty-two: Lie to Me

She sees a bright light as she feels her hands bound. She hears a man walk over. She looks up and sees a man in black sunglasses. "Inject her with the virus, again. I am certain she will follow our orders" he says walking over to the woman.

A woman with pasty skin walks over. Her black hair stacked up in a bun. She speaks with an Italian accent. "I doubt her resistance will remain a problem much longer. She seems very strong for such a little girl."

The girl pulls on her hands trying to get free. She then hears a familiar voice. "Sherry, snap out of it" she hears while being slightly shaken. She blinks her eyes several times and opens them seeing Chris, Rebecca, and Claire stare frightened back at her.

________________________________________________________________________

As they make their way to the facility more and more mysterious noises plague them. They turn to check but are left empty-handed. Someone or something is testing their patience and control. Numerous branches can be heard being broken. Pieces of bark lay on the floor.

They make their way to the front entrance of the facility. Jill, in front, goes towards the doorknob. Suddenly they hear a tree being scrapped against and branches being crushed. They turn and see a giant mutation standing at least 8 feet tall. Patches of leather clothe his body. He's overly muscular in size. By the scars over his flesh you can easily tell he has been experimented on. One side of his face is badly burned and crushed. He looks mutilated.

He starts to move in their direction. Branches are being crushed under his boots. They all equip their guns and insist him to halt. After numerous failed attempts they threaten to open fire. Suddenly the 8 foot mutant runs hastily at them. They lunge just dodging him by mere seconds.

________________________________________________________________________

"Are you alright" Claire asks Sherry.

"I think so. It was just a… dream… flashback… I think" she says hesitantly.

"Sherry… what happened to you" Claire asks.

"I can't remember" she says closing her eyes as she tears up. Claire leans over and holds her comforting her.

"Don't worry everything will be alright."

Suddenly Rebecca walks into the room. "The tests should be completed soon" she says. Rebecca has already taken blood samples from Claire, Sherry, and Steve. "We just wait now" she says as she sits across from Claire and Sherry. Steve lays beside them as Chris is standing leaning against a wall.

________________________________________________________________________

"The preparations are complete" Kelly says walking in front of Nicholai. "The blood has sufficiently bonded with both of ours. We no longer should need the anti-virus to calm down our mutation" she says.

"Good" Nicholai says walking away.

"We can control our own bodies and our mutation now" she says. He motions at her. "He would have wanted it this way" she says in a defensive way.

"He didn't want anything to do with me or you. Remember your cousin and her… tragic… death."

She turns away. "That has no bearing… no reason now. We have the mutation and are living out his dream" she says.

Nicholai walks towards her. He stands directly in front of her looking down into her eyes. "I have much bigger plans for us then his vision. Project W is now officially restarted" he says.

________________________________________________________________________

"He moves to fast" Sheva exclaims as she kneels behind a tree.

Jill crouches not to far from her. "There has to be a weak point" she suggests.

In the distant they hear Barry shoot at the giant creature. Jill and Sheva appear and start firing from behind at the creature. He turns and lunges for them both. They both move to the side trying to dodge him. He then looks at Sheva and moves forward. Jill continues shooting.

Jill equips her knife seeing the minimal damage the gun causes and lunges towards the creature. She shoves her knife completely inside him as the monster hits Sheva across the face. Sheva falls against the fall several feet away beside Barry. The monster turns furiously shaking Jill as she falls into the tree. He walks before her and wraps his hands around her throat pushing her up against the tree holding her. She struggles to get free as she feels her breath running short.


	23. Runaway

Chapter Twenty-three: Runaway

Claire anxiously runs over to the coughing man. She looks down at Steve as he lays on the hospital bed glaring up at her. He seems to smile at her sight but almost instantly the smile vanishes. He blinks several times as he looks up at her. He has a look of confusion and uncertainty in his eyes. "Its me, Claire" she says hopefully.

He blinks once more and glares at her as if he is trying to remember. "I don't…" He looks around. "I don't know you" he finishes.

"Steve, its me. You have to remember me" she says getting worried. Chris goes to her side and stands beside her.

Steve looks up at them both. "I don't know either of you. I've never seen you before." He looks around the room as he notices Sherry. "I remember her though…"

Rebecca is in a different room in the hospital getting the test results of the blood samples. She anxiously waits as the results come through. She reads through the report as she discovers Claire, Sherry, and Steve have inconsistencies in their blood levels.

________________________________________________________________________

Pinned against the wall Jill struggles trying to get free of the creatures grip. He suddenly throws her down on the floor. She starts coughing and crawling away from him. He looks up and away as if something is calling him. He suddenly vanishes. Sheva and Barry finally get up and run to Jill helping her up. "Are you alright" Sheva asks.

"Yea, I'm fine" Jill answers trying to regain her breath. "We should continue on into the facility" she adds.

"Are you sure you're okay" Barry asks.

"Yes…"

They brush themselves off and walk towards the facility. "The weather…" Barry says.

Jill looks up at him. "Its changed back."

"The cold is gone" Sheva says as she looks at them both.

________________________________________________________________________

Steve explains that he remembers very little if anything from his past. He only remembers the last several months. The testing, the torture. All of which Sherry was involved with and present for. Claire sits with him and tries to help him remember going through the events that they shared together,

Rebecca enters the room and pulls Chris aside and tells him that Claire, Sherry, and Steve all have inconsistencies and are all infected with levels much higher then treatable especially at a normal small town hospital. She says that without the anti-virus there is no hope of survival.

________________________________________________________________________

Jill, Barry, and Sheva enter the facility holding their guns standing close to one another. Kelly watches them from the security cameras. "They've finally come" she says to Nicholai. "They proved worthy enough to get through Stryker" she adds.

"Hmm… he's in the final stages of developed. I doubt they'll be so lucky next time." He walks over to 12 and motions to Kelly. She gets up and injects her. Nicholai then nods at her. "You know what to do." 12 nods at him as she leaves the room. "Lets see how they deal with her" he says smirking.

________________________________________________________________________

Several people are shooting at numerous creatures. "Fall back" one of them exclaims. They run into an abandoned building barricading the door.

"There is no end to this" one of them says. He reloads his gun. "Where is the rendezvous point" he asks one of the other men.

"At the train station towards the center of town" he says. An emblem sewn onto his vest says VOS.

The door starts to shake aggressively. The blockage starts to collapse. The men look at each other and nod as they ready their guns aiming at the door. The door is torn down as they open fire.


	24. Breathe

Chapter Twenty-four: Breathe

Rebecca and Chris decide it'd be best to regroup and try to come across the anti-virus. They break the news as lightly as possible to Claire, Sherry, and Steve. The rain has already stopped. They exit the hospital.

"Claire… I'm cold" Sherry says.

"The weather has changed" Chris says suspiciously.

Claire takes off her jacket and wraps it around Sherry. "What's going on" she asks.

"What's that" Rebecca exclaims. They all turn as they see the 8-foot creature coming towards them.

________________________________________________________________________

Jill, Barry, and Sheva make their way through the facility. In the distance they hear someone walking towards them. They approach with caution as they turn the hall. "Sherry…" Jill says as she looks over at Barry. "It can't be her…"

They continue to aim at her not sure what their next move should be. She walks closer to them as they move back slightly. She closes her eyes and looks down. Sheva looks at Barry and Jill with a look of confusion and fright.

The woman groans slightly as her arm grows into a claw about 5 times the size of her normal arm. Her entire body grows in size as vines cover her entire body. She laughs as she looks down at them. She swings her arm as they duck just dodging her. Her arm crumbles the wall beside them. She moves closer as her arm suddenly extends gripping Jill by the shoulder. She thrusts her arm throwing Jill into the wall knocking her unconscious.

Sheva and Barry move back and start firing at the woman. The bullets go right through not even leaving a scratch. "This isn't possible" Sheva says.

________________________________________________________________________

Ada wanders around the town. Passing enemies with her stealth-like movements, not wasting ammo. She has no clue where to search for Sherry. She gets a tip from "The Agency" that the BSAA landed in the Arklay Mountains. She makes her way there unaware that Sherry is no longer there.

She makes her way to the forested mountains. She gets there quickly and obviously the BSAA are nowhere in sight. She goes into the facility. She knows the danger of entering knowing that Tricell operates that facility. She also hopes that the BSAA went through there.

She opens the door and sees Barry and Sheva laying on the floor. She passes by them as they are not one of her objectives however she sees Jill nowhere in sight.

________________________________________________________________________

Norah walks around the town trying to find some form of human contact. She makes her way to the hospital assuming that someone surely has to be there. She walks towards the entrance when she sees splattered blood across the street and walls. The front windows and doors to the hospital shattered. She is horrified by the destruction she sees.

She walks forward. Bodies lay before her. A BSAA member and two civilians. She kneels to them. She has some medical background but can't quite remember how she learned the things she knows.

Unknown to her one BSAA agent and another civilian are missing from their team.

________________________________________________________________________

Nicholai walks forwards with Kelly by his side. 12 stands directly in front of them.. Her body is completely back to its normal state. Her long disheveled blonde hair hides her face from them. They all look down as an unconscious Jill lays before them. Nicholai smiles as he walks away.

________________________________________________________________________

The man Ada handed the anti-virus over to (The Agency's President) holds the anti-virus in his hands. It seems as if he smiles slightly. He then quietly says to himself "my daughter..."


	25. Last Words

Chapter Twenty-five: Last Words

A ceiling light sways slightly back and fourth. Wind blowing constantly from beneath the bolted door. The light flickers. The constant clicking from the light bulb. She pulls on her hands as she feels them bound. She blinks several times realizing the blindfold tied tightly around her eyes. Her legs tightly secured to the legs of the chair. The chair doesn't budge being constricted to the floor by the nails hammered through.

She struggles against the leather restraints. Suddenly a noise at the door. The door opens scraping against the floor. The man walks through the room. His boots causing the constant clacking noise against the concrete floor. The woman feels the presence of the man before her. His hand brushes against her cheek as the blindfold is untied and falls to the floor.

The woman's brown hair falls upon her face. The flickering lights plasters shadows across the concrete made wall. She looks up at the man past the blinding light. Despite the weakness in strength from the light bulb the woman could barely keep her eyes opened. She sees a familiar yet unwanted face as Nicholai looks down at her.

________________________________________________________________________

Blonde disheveled hair covers her face. Tears run down her face. She feels her hands bound together. She screams out for help and suddenly sits up continuing her cries for help. Sherry then looks around realizing her dream… nightmare wasn't real at least right now it wasn't. Steve walks over trying to calm her down. They still lay in the middle of the street. Glass and blood… chaos surrounds them. Chris and Norah walk over to them.

Scratches, cuts, and bruises cover Chris, Sherry, and Steve. They remember the events that transpired vaguely. They now have bandages wrapped around their injuries. Norah's knowledge in the medical field helped patch them up. She used the supplies from the hospital to tend to them.

Despite the severity of his injuries Chris is ready to jump up and be on his way to look for his again missing sister, Claire. He is more then worried about his sister not to mention his missing partner, Rebecca. While Chris… strategizes, Sherry and Steve "interview" Norah. They ask her about herself with failed attempts. Not that Norah doesn't want to reveal information about herself. Its just that Norah cannot remember much about her past not to mention her last name. Her memory is a complete mystery even to herself.

________________________________________________________________________

Claire sits with her head leaning against the wall. A few tears run down her cheek. Her hair hangs messily upon her face out of her signature ponytail. Cuts and bruises cover her face and body. Dried up blood accompany her injuries. The cell next to hers is occupied with BSAA agent Rebecca Chambers.

Rebecca has several tears running down her face. She cannot stop herself. She lays still on the floor covered in bruises. Injuries almost from head to toe. She lifts her hand going to wipe her tears but is to weak too. "I'm suppose to be strong" she says coughing. "I tried to help… serve… protect…" she says as more tears run down her face. She continues coughing as she spits up blood.

"Save your strength" Claire says weakly. "Its… I…" she stops realizing nothing she says will give any hope to Rebecca or herself.

Down the hall they hear the sound of heels click-clack against the concrete floor. Kelly walks to the cells and peaks in. "Ooh… we'll find use for you" she says smirking.

________________________________________________________________________

Chris knows he cannot leave Sherry and Steve alone nor with Norah so he strings them along. They head back to the Arklay Mountains to regroup. Chris is almost certain that after the brutal attack brought upon by Stryker that Claire and Rebecca were brought back to a Tricell operated facility.

________________________________________________________________________

Barry lifts his head up regaining consciousness. He looks forward and sees Sheva. He gets up looking around and doesn't see Jill anywhere. He tends to Sheva awakening her. They both brush themselves off and tries their best to ignore their injuries as they have a new objective, to go and rescue Jill.


	26. Playing With Fire

Chapter Twenty-six: Playing With Fire

With his sister missing Chris anxiously goes searching. He decides to head back to the Arklay Mountains hoping to team back up with Jill, Barry, and Sheva unaware of the events that took place. Norah joins Chris on his search along with Sherry and Steve. He knows he cannot leave any of them alone.

________________________________________________________________________

Jill hears the door behind her being unlocked. It opens but no footsteps. She then hears a man and woman's voice. Nicholai and Kelly. "You have no purpose in this matter" Nicholai says to Kelly.

"I understand…" she says in a somewhat disappointed tone.

"Is it ready" he asks her. Kelly hands him a syringe. "Leave us now" he orders her.

Kelly walks away as Nicholai turns and enters the room. The door closes behind him. He walks over to Jill, looking down at her.

"I've been waiting for this moment for almost ten years now" he says to her. He holds the syringe tapping it with his finger. Jill looks angrily at him. "I imagine you have been too… and now you'll be ready."

Jill shakes vigorously as he goes to inject her. He takes one of his hands and pushes her head to the side holding her down as he injects her. He takes a step back as he sees her gradually fall unconscious.

________________________________________________________________________

Barry and Sheva ignore their bruises and injuries searching for their missing partner. They go through the facility hallways trying to find any kind of a lead. Barry opens a door and hears two women talking. He motions to Sheva to come over. They listen to the distant mumbles not quite loud enough to make out. The talking stops as they burst in. They both yell freeze as they see a little girl sitting on the floor. They look back and fourth at each other. Sheva approaches her. "My names Sheva, what's yours" she asks.

"Per…" she stops herself before revealing her name. "I don't think I should tell you" she then says.

"Its okay" Sheva says bending down to her. "Mind if I ask, who were you talking to?"

"Nobody… somebody… it doesn't matter."

"Can you tell me her name… please" she asks trying to keep patience as Barry looks on.

"She's my friend. Do you want to be my friend" the little girl asks.

"Sure, I'll be your friend" she says smiling at the little girl.

________________________________________________________________________

Chris, Sherry, Steve, and Norah arrive back at the mountains with no sight of their teammates. They walk on and discover the facility. Chris tries to radio his partners but fail due to interference. He enters the facility telling Sherry and Steve to stay behind him. They enter the facility creeping slowly down the hall.

Norah keeps glaring at Sherry. "Do I know you from somewhere" she finally asks.

"I don't think so" Sherry answers.

"Are you positive" she asks persistently.

"I'm pretty sure. Maybe just a resemblance" she says brushing it off as does Norah.

They continue walking down the hall not finding much. They continue, examining the few rooms they pass with no luck of finding anything useful. They hear talking in the distance and walk cautiously, Chris readying his weapon.

They get close to the door as suddenly the little girl goes running out as Sheva runs out after her. Shocked by her teammates she stops as the little girl gets away.

________________________________________________________________________

Jill shakes her head awakening. She's still drowsy from the shot he gave her. She notices her hands are free as she touches her head pushing her hair back trying to wake herself up. Nicholai stands leaned against the wall behind her. His presence doesn't seem to surprise her. He begins talking. "You know, you have proven yourself worthy so many times in the past. But now you will prove yourself in the most sufficient way. I've waited for this moment for a very long time. And that shot given to you will help you." He cracks his knuckles as Jill rises from the chair. The restraints hang from the chair. "Lets see how strong you really are" he says walking towards her as she braces herself. "Its time…"


	27. Scared of Everyone

Chapter Twenty-seven: Scared of Everyone

After finally regrouping the team updates each other on the disappearance of Claire, Rebecca, and Jill. Chris gets infuriated with the news of Jill disappearing yet again not to mention his still missing sister. Chris introduces Norah to the team with very few details as her memory is very foggy. They set up their objectives such as finding Jill, Claire, and Rebecca among other things.

________________________________________________________________________

Cold wind blows though the cell doors. Claire still sits with her head leaned against the wall. She raises her arms wrapping them around herself trying to get warm. Rebecca still lays on the floor. Dried of tears lay upon her face. They hear the sound of heels coming down the long corridor. They cringe at the thought of Kelly coming towards them. They wait. Claire glances up looking out the small hole in the door. She sees a woman walk by, definitely not Kelly. Suddenly the bolts from the door are unlocked and the doors slide open releasing Claire and Rebecca.

________________________________________________________________________

The remaining BSAA members all stick together including Sherry, Steve, and Norah. They decide that will be best not knowing what awaits for them. As they continue down the hall they enter a small room. As they are examining Sheva decides to search the database on the computer found in the room. A file comes up.

_The entire country is now infected. The virus is spreading rapidly. The T-Veronica virus has somehow leaking into the atmosphere and people began mutating. In comparison to the original outbreak of the T and G virus the T-Veronica is much more dangerous. The infected mutate at an accelerated rate (usually) and have increased strength and speed. In some cases, however, their intellect can still be completely intact._

_The virus enhances the cells and blood in the body changing the specific DNA. Bringing the dead back to life and giving the living a mutated enhanced state. However, most bodies cannot fully control and handle the virus therefore their body begins to break down. Unfortunately, there are still many things that remain a mystery about the T-Veronica and its variants. There is no cure known yet._

________________________________________________________________________

The woman walks to the front of Claire's cell and walks in. Claire looks at the woman up and down. She sees her wearing black boots along with black pants. As well as a tactical vest and gloves. Claire barely recognizes that the woman is Ada. "We need to get you out of here" Ada says to her. "Can you walk" she asks. Claire nods her head slightly.

Ada goes into the other cell and lifts Rebecca up. She is slightly unconscious and not aware of exactly what is going on. Claire rushes over as they wrap Rebecca's arms around their shoulders. "This way" Ada directs.

________________________________________________________________________

Jill braces herself as she look around the room trying to find something to her advantage. She backs slowly as she sees Nicholai walking closer and closer to her. She, in an instant, sprints forward and roundhouses him. Surprisingly, he falls back slightly. He then comes for her as she puts both her arms up blocking her face. He pushes through pushing her body up against the wall. Concrete falls to the floor. She reaches up wrapping her legs around him twisting her body flipping him causing them both to fall to the floor.

He gets up as she lays there. He walks towards her. She moves her hand grabbing a piece of the concrete. She swings her body full force as the concrete shatters against his face. He falls against the floor. She runs towards the bolted cell door with no luck. Nicholai gets back up and is almost instantly behind her. He grabs her hands pinning them against the wall. "You really think you can beat me" he says to her. She twists her body trying to get free. He pushes her back holding her hands firmly against. She then pushes herself against the wall extending her leg kicking him in the face releasing her.

She tries the door again and then turns. She sees him looking angrily up at her. She turns back making sure the door is right behind her. He then with all his force sprints towards her knocking them both through the door. They both lay on the floor. Jill turns onto her stomach and crawls towards the door in the room. She grabs onto the table lifting herself up and runs for the door. Nicholai appears behind her and grabs onto her shoulder digging his fingers into her skin. She kneels to the ground and pushes herself jabbing her leg into his chest. He backs away just as she thrusts open the door.

The door closes behind Jill as she runs down the long corridor. She hears the door shatter behind her. She continues running down the hall through different doors trying to lose him not exactly sure where she is going. She ends up in a communication room. She kneels down in front of the door closing her eyes. She listens carefully not hearing anything. She clenches her hands tightly together praying he won't find her.


	28. Destiny Sacrificed

Chapter Twenty-eight: Destiny Sacrificed

Stumbling can be heard down the hall as Ada, Claire, and Rebecca make their way. They rest at the end of the end of the hall. Ada pushes the keypad on the left of the elevator. Claire looks up at her "thank-you for helping us" she says.

Ada grins not saying anything. The faint noise of a helicopter can be heard coming from above.

"I… we really appreciate it" she says trying to get Ada to say something.

"Now its your turn" Ada says turning away.

"What do you mean" Claire asks confused.

Ada pulls out her gun and aims at Claire's head. "Where's Sherry" she asks.

"Why do you want her!!"

Ada fires the gun next to Claire's head. She screams putting her hands over her ears.

The elevator arrives and opens. "One more time… Where is she?!"

________________________________________________________________________

Jill pushes herself against the door. Her hands clenched tightly together as she closes her eyes. She prays Nicholai won't find her. She notices the two other doors in the room, total three. She struggles getting up. Her vision slightly blurred. The injection seems to be wearing off.

She stumbles towards one of the doors, falling into it. Her mind is running ramped. She shakes her head trying to control herself. She opens the door and falls to the floor. It's a long corridor. She tries to push herself up and kicks the door closed behind her. She crawls on the floor.

She hears footsteps down the hall. She assumes her partners. She tries to call out. She opens her mouth but no sound comes out. She calls out for help but its no use. She hears the door from the communication room shatter. She crawls as fast as she can as she pushes herself up holding onto the wall. Her vision gets more fogged as she stumbles. She turns and sees the door behind her is completely destroyed. Suddenly something grabs her as she screams, sound finally coming out.

________________________________________________________________________

Ada looks on as the helicopter sets off. Claire sits on the helicopter with Rebecca's head leaned against her. Claire has a look of anger and failure upon her face. The helicopter takes off and Ada turns away walking back into the facility.

________________________________________________________________________

Three men walk around town heading to their destination, a train station towards the

center of town. They all have the VOS emblem sewn onto their tactical vests. Somehow they got past the creatures who cornered them in the abandoned building. They make their way to the station where two other VOS "soldiers" await.

The three men enter the train station and see their comrades awaiting. "Oliveira, you finally made it" says one of their comrades.

"It wasn't easy but we're all finally here" he answers.

"What's the plan now" Josh Stone, an old ally of Sheva's, asks.

"We move out and enter Raccoon City" the female agent says.

"Lets move out then" Leon S. Kennedy says walking past the woman.


	29. Fair Play

I'm very sorry for the longer then expected delay on this chapter. I hope it lives up to everyone's expectations and then some. There were so many ways the story could have gone with who took Jill and what happened to her. I hope everyone enjoys the chapter. Please review, thankyou =]

* * *

Chapter Twenty-nine: Fair Play

The BSAA can be heard down the hall. Their boots against the cold hard floor. They turn the corner going towards the destroyed doors. The believe they heard a scream but cannot be certain. No one is there now, though.

They enter the communication room searching for anything useful. The other door in the room is destroyed. However, there is another door yet unexplored. Leaving them to split up. Barry along with Norah go through the destroyed door while Chris, Sheva, Sherry, and Steve go through the other.

________________________________________________________________________

Barry and Norah quietly walk down the hall. They go through the other shattered door and see the room in disarray. Its destroyed. They walk further in and discover the cell. Despite not seeing Jill or Nicholai, Barry knows that this was where Jill was being held. Him and Norah examine the room and then quickly rush back to the others.

________________________________________________________________________

Sherry and Steve stay behind in the communication room as Chris and Sheva burst into the other room, door closing behind them. "Freeze" they both order bursting into the room. Kelly turns to them. "Where's Jill" Chris orders her to answer.

"Ha ha" she just laughs glaring at them. "That woman… has become such an inconvenience to me…" she says.

"Enough with it! Where is she!?"

"That woman is lucky to still be alive. After I got my hands on her. Surprising she was able to escape his grip" she says turning back to the computer.

"Spit it out already" Sheva shouts at Kelly.

"Give it a look for yourself" Kelly says sliding the laptop towards them walking back.

They both walk over and take a look at the live video stream. It's a video of the bridge allowing access in and out of Stone Ville. "Oh my god" Sheva says as she points at the screen.

"What did you do to her" Chris shouts at Kelly as he notices Jill being tied to one of the supporting pillars on the bridge by some soldier who has the Tricell logo on his vest.

She laughs turning around walking away. "You better get a move on you two" she says.

"What about Claire and Rebecca" Sheva says to Chris.

Kelly turns around. "Ooh those two woman. Would have worked out perfectly. Unfortunately…"

"Unfortunately" Sheva asks.

"Where are they" Chris adds.

"Ha ha… you two really amuse me with your insignificant questions. Those two woman aren't here anymore. They aren't with us" she says grinning.

"What" Sheva says looking at Chris concerned.

"You two better get a move on" Kelly says pushing a button. Suddenly a timer goes up on the screen. "Tick-tock" she says walking out.

"Wait… Damn it" Chris exclaims as she leaves the room.

________________________________________________________________________

Ada walks throughout the facility searching for the BSAA knowing Sherry would be with them with the information Claire regrettably gave her. She walks down the hall as she hears Barry and Norah at the other end. She peaks from around the corner and sees them both enter the communication room. She runs down the hall and stands by the door listening in.

Chris and Sheva rush in from the other door. "We have to leave now. Jill is being held at the Stone Ville bridge. We have to get there quickly or its going to blow."

Chris, Sheva, Barry, Sherry, Steve, and Norah rush to leave the building as Ada unknown to them follows close behind.

________________________________________________________________________

The door locks behind Kelly keeping out intruders. She walks over to the water filled tube. "Hmm.. evolution" she says walking around the tube. "What has become of you" she says as she runs her hand against the tube. She doesn't even dare take a glance away from the man floating in the tube.


	30. Tick Tock

Chapter Thirty: Tick-Tock

Chris, Sheva, Barry, Sherry, Steve, and Norah rush leaving the facility. They run throughout the forest making their way to the Stone Ville Bridge. "Damn it" Chris exclaims. "We need to get there faster" he adds.

"There" Sheva says pointing at the evacuated police car in the street. They squeeze into the squad car and speed their way to the bridge. Chris stops the car a block away as he doesn't have a good feeling about what's about the transpire.

They run cautiously towards the bridge. "You three stay here" Chris says referring to Sherry, Steve, and Norah.

"I can help you" Norah says. "Let me go with you."

Chris looks at Sheva and Barry and sighs. "Fine, come with us. You two stay here" he says as they run off onto the bridge.

They run onto the bridge searching for the correct pillar. "There" Chris exclaims running towards it. He runs over and starts to untie the rope around her.

"Quickly…" Sheva begins to say before cutting herself off. "Oh my god" She exclaims pointing in the distance as the 8-foot mutant comes towards them.

Sheva, Barry, and Norah equip their guns and begin shooting at the mutant. Chris equips his knife cutting the rope around Jill. She falls into his arms as his teammates go up against the mutant.

________________________________________________________________________

"I wish there was something we could do" Sherry says to Steve as they watch them run off.

"We have to stay here" he says to her grabbing her arm.

Suddenly Nicholai and Kelly's "guard," 12 jump between them breaking them apart. "Oh my god" Sherry screams.

Steve goes to grab her from behind but she quickly turns hitting him in the face then hitting his chest so aggressively he falls back several hundred feet away.

"No" Sherry screams trying to run. The woman grabs her wrapping her arms around Sherry's neck. She struggles trying to get free.

________________________________________________________________________

"Come on! Forget about him! We don't have much time" Chris informs his partners. "Its going to blow at any moment."

"Go without us" Sheva yells! "Bring her to safety!!"

Chris hesitantly runs off trying to get Jill, who is unconscious, off the bridge.

Sheva, Barry, and Norah walk back while shooting at the 8-foot mutant. Trying their best to dodge his every attack.

________________________________________________________________________

Sherry shakes her body vigorously trying to break free of 12's grip. Suddenly a gunshot. 12 stumbles forward slightly as she throws Sherry to the floor. Sherry crawls away coughing. In the distance Ada stands with her gun equipped. 12 with advanced speed runs towards Ada. She dodges her, putting her weapon away.

Ada dodges almost every attack from 12 but isn't as good enough to actually land any attack on the advanced woman. Ada gets distracted from the commotion on the bridge and turns causing 12 to grab her by her throat and throw her into the wall. Ada tries to get up as 12 walks over and picks her back up pinning her to the wall.

Ada struggles trying to break free. She then reaches for her weapon equipping it and shooting 12 directly in the face several times causing her to release Ada.

________________________________________________________________________

"Fall back" Sheva shouts.

"We need to get off this bridge" Norah screams.

They all shoot at the mutant trying to stun him while running back towards land. They all are just barely away from solid ground when the detonators explode the legs to the bridge. Loud popping noises sweep across them. Sheva and Barry leap off the bridge. Norah attempts to as well until the 8-foot mutant releases one of his vines from his arm wrapping around her. She falls against the crumbling concrete screaming. Sheva leaps forward grabbing onto Norah's hand.

"Don't give up" Sheva says to her trying to pull her up.

Norah equips her knife trying to cut the vines from her legs. She keeps cutting at the vines. Chris rushes over grabbing onto her helping to pull her up.

They finally are able to pull her up, little shreds of vines hang from her pant leg. They all try to catch their breathe. "Thank you" Norah exclaims to them as the 8-foot mutant dies getting crushed under the rumble.

Sherry comes walking over with Steve's shoulder wrapped around her. "You two okay" Chris asks.

"Yes, we are" she says looking at Steve.

They walk over to 12. Her lifeless body lays on the ground as Ada is nowhere in sight.


	31. The Taking

Chapter Thirty-one: The Taking

"Due to the severity of the situation a helicopter will be sent out to bring you all back to headquarters" Hunnigan says over the radio to the BSAA.

"We just wait now" Sheva says as an impatient worried Chris paces back and fourth.

They all wait around the police car they drove earlier. Sheva and Barry try and fail to calm Chris down. Jill lays unconscious in the back of the police car. Suddenly a window on the corner building shatters startling everyone. They equip their guns and slowly walk towards the building.

A woman can be heard screaming for help. They see her grab onto the windowsill but something pulls her back into the apartment. They cannot see inside her home. The screams stop and after a few seconds the woman's body is thrown from the window landing before them.

"My god! What could have done this" Sheva asks.

A loud squealing noise is heard coming from inside the apartment. Sheva, Barry, and Chris look up with their guns aimed at the window. Norah, Sherry and Steve stay behind at the vehicle. The noise gets louder. Suddenly they see a claw peek out from the window grabbing onto the side of the building. Then another claw comes from the other side. It stops, just leaving its claws holding onto either side. Pieces of the brick start to crumble and fall from the building. Startling the team the window including the wall around it shatter being completely destroyed by the creature as debris falls to the ground.

The creature is now completely exposed. They look up in shock and fright of the creature. They step back slightly aiming up. "Shoot" yells Chris as they open fire. The creature squeals in pain and jumps down from the building. It lands on all six of its feet. It's a deep brownish-gray color. Its eyes aren't visible. Layers of flesh repeat over the creature. It seems to have a spike-like texture. It opens its mouth making a noise most comparable to nails on a chalkboard. Exposing all its teeth that have to be at least 5 inches each in size.

________________________________________________________________________

A helicopter flies over a facility. Claire puts her hand on the glass. "What is this place" she says to herself as the helicopter lands.

A guard comes to the helicopter opening the door. "You need to come with me" he says.

"I need to stay with her" she says motioning to Rebecca.

"Don't worry she'll be taken care of" he says. "Come with me… please" he says extending his hand.

Claire senses a certain sweetness to him. A caring person, so she reluctantly agrees to go with him. She grabs his hand and exit's the helicopter entering the facility. She glances behind and sees Rebecca being laid out on a stretcher.

________________________________________________________________________

The creature leaps from lamppost to lamppost jumping off of buildings around them. They shoot several times but only making contact a couple. It lands on cars and squats down sitting there. Taunting them in a way. It tilts its body as if its staring at them. They all open fire as the creature leaps forward showing the car completely destroyed.

"Stay inside the car" Norah says to Sherry and Steve. Suddenly the woman who was thrown from the window sits up slightly. Norah puts her arm out telling Sherry and Steve to stay behind her. The woman starts to moan getting louder and louder. Suddenly an arm from inside rips open her flesh. Then another from the other side. Her moans slowly turn into a loud squealing noise. Her skins turns into layers of a very rough surface. Her body now completely devoured by whatever was inside her. She leaps towards them.

They all jump to either side dodging the creature. The creature crashes into the police car wrecking the front of it completely. Sherry runs back towards the forest in fright. "No" Norah exclaims as she sees her flee.

"I'll follow her" Steve says running after. The creature turns and stares at them running. Norah shoots a shot at the creature distracting her causing her to turn and take her on.

________________________________________________________________________

Sherry stops catching her breathe. She is already well into the forest resting against a tree. She hears the leaves crunch above her in the tree. "No" she says quietly to herself walking backwards away from the tree. She turns glancing behind her and then looks in front again and sees Ada fall from the tree. She lands on her feet and equips her weapon. "What do you want from me" she says in a low squeaky voice.

"You have to come with me now" Ada says walking towards her.

"No" she says shaking her head. "I cannot do that."

"You're infected right" she asks. Before she can even shake her head yes she begins. "Come with me and I can help you. Don't make this mistake."

"I don't know what you mean" Sherry says watching Ada attach a needle to her gun. Steve suddenly comes yelling Sherry's name throughout the forest.

Ada turns and raises her eyebrow seeing Steve. "Oh!!" Steve says just as Ada fires the needle. Steve falls into the ground crunching the leaves under him. Ada turns back around and sees Sherry running.

Ada grins and shoots the gun again. Sherry grabs her neck pulling the needle out before falling into the grass.


	32. Lock and Key

Chapter Thirty-two: Lock and Key

Chris, Barry, and Sheva continue shooting the six-legged creature maneuvering around the cars now splattered across the road. "There's no end to this" Sheva says firing her weapon. The creature jumps from car to car destroying them completely. They are now spread out shooting the creature from all different angles.

The creature suddenly appears in front of Sheva and picks her up with two of its claws. She struggles to break free. Barry and Chris shoot vigorously at the creature with no effect. Barry takes out his knife and throws it at the creature. It lets out a screeching squeal throwing Sheva into a lamppost.

Chris rushes over helping her up. She points out that the creature is directly in front of the post. With the post already damaged Sheva and Chris lean on it pushing it forward. The screws from the floor pop out as the post collapses atop the creature.

Barry walks over and shoots the creatures head, exploding it as he takes his knife back.

________________________________________________________________________

Claire now has the bandages off and most of her bruising is faint now. She stands in front of a locker zipping a jacket up. New clothes courtesy of "The Agency." She walks over and sits on the bench. The door opens. The man who escorted Claire off the helicopter enters. "Are you doing okay" he asks walking over to her.

"Just fine" she responds walking to him. He takes off his helmet and she cant help but blush slightly as she looks into his emerald green eyes.

"I don't think I've formally introduced myself" he says. He extends his hand "the name's Terry."

"Claire" she says shaking his hand. "So…" she says just as the door opens.

"The Agency's" President walks in. "Bennett" he says walking towards them. "Please excuse us." Terry nods his head and leaves the room glancing back at Claire. "Please sit" he says to Claire. She sits as he walks continuously around her. "Are you doing alright" he asks her.

"Yes, fine. Thank-you" she says as her eyes follow him around the room.

"Let me ask you" he says stopping in his tracks. The light hitting his face just right so a shadow is plastered against him. "What do you know about Sherry Birkin??"

________________________________________________________________________

Chris and Sheva walk over to Barry. They reload their guns and then hear the cries of Norah. She's now down the block and can be seen fighting with one of the creatures. They rush quickly to get to her.

The creature grabs onto Norah's shoulder. She tilts her body and kicks the creature causing it to release her. She continues shooting just as Chris, Barry, and Sheva join in. The cars around them are completely totaled and on fire. They continue shooting. With all their firepower combined it seems to affect the creature who is now losing balance falling back.

Norah comes closer to the creature as she continues to shoot at it. "Shoot at the car" she yells to the BSAA partners. She kicks the monster several times causing it to fall into the car. She leaps from the car just as it explodes taking the creature with it.

Barry and Sheva run over to her helping her up. "Are you alright" Sheva asks. Norah nods at her as Chris rushes over to the partial damaged police car. He opens the door and checks on Jill. Thankfully she is okay.

Steve emerges from the forest stumbling slightly. It seems the effects of the shot are wearing off. "What happened? Where is Sherry" Norah asks.

"This woman came and took her."

"Damn it" Norah says. Everyone else having similar reactions.

________________________________________________________________________

"You'll get her next time" Kelly says to Nicholai in a condescending tone.

"She was mine. You never should have put her to that bridge. She was mine" he says slamming his hand down on the table.

"She was interfering with our… business" she says walking towards him.

"You have nothing to do with this! Nothing to do with her and I" he exclaims.

The little girl, Perdy, walks into the room. Nicholai glances over at her. "Deal with it" he motions to Kelly.

Kelly walks over to her. "Come one, Perdy, lets go" she says walking out the room.

________________________________________________________________________

The BSAA hear the helicopter approaching them. Chris holds Jill in his arms as it lands. They go to enter but Barry stops and looks around. "What is it" Sheva asks.

"That blonde woman who attacked them is gone" he says.

"That isn't possible" Sheva says peaking her head out looking around.

"This doesn't make any sense" he says.

"Lets just get out of this place finally" Sheva says shaking her head as they board.

They decide the best plan will be to regroup back at headquarters and setup their new objectives from there.


	33. Father Dearest

Chapter Thirty-three: Father Dearest

Kelly and Perdy sit in the room with the floating man in the tube. Perdy sits humming to herself. Kelly has a briefcase. She rubs alcohol on Perdy's neck and injects her. The little girl seems to be the least fazed by this. "Will daddy ever talk" she says looking up at Kelly.

"One day he might" she says putting the syringe away.

"I want to talk to him now" she screams as suddenly a crack forms in the glass.

"Perdy! Calm down" Kelly shouts escorting the little girl out of the room. "Go" she says pointing to a door in the room. "Wait for me there" she says as the little girl leaves. Kelly walks over to Nicholai. "We have a problem" she says lowly to him.

"What is it" he responds.

"Her father. She wants to know about him. Her power isn't manageable anymore. She is gaining control. We're going to have to resurrect him sooner then we…"

"Resurrect him" he says laughing slightly. "You of all people should know even with his power it might not work."

"We need to at least try. She is becoming more and more unstable. She is one of his… she is one of the children. She shares the last name" she says worryingly. "We have to think of something" she says walking out.

________________________________________________________________________

A helicopter lands. Immediately men rush over with a stretcher. They have a BSAA emblem and a medical insignia sewed onto their vests. Chris exit's the helicopter placing Jill onto the stretcher. He follows the men into the medical department of the headquarters. Barry. Sheva, Steve, and Norah head into the facility through an elevator.

They are greeted by Hunnigan who informs Barry he has someone waiting for him. Barry goes through the doors and is happily shocked by the sight of his wife, Kathy, and two children, Moira and Polly. He wraps his arms around his family. Kathy updates Barry telling him that Hunnigan moved them to the facility for safety issues.

Chris sits bedside to Jill. He holds her hand in his. The doctors told him that she will be alright but its going to take time for recovery and for her to awake, "she's been through a lot" they said. He kisses her hand knowing she can still feel him there with her.

Sheva takes out the disc that they used to copy the Tricell files and hands it to Hunnigan. Hunnigan inserts the disc and examines the numerous files. They include files on Sherry, Stryker (8-foot mutant), 12, Wesker, Nicholai, Kelly, and Perdy.

________________________________________________________________________

Claire now sits in a chair bedside to Rebecca. The monitors constant beeping can be heard throughout the entire room. She sits uncomfortably waiting for her to awake. Outside the room "The Agency's" President stands talking to Ada.

"She has no more knowledge then we assumed on the girl" he tells Ada.

"Figures…"

"… Where is Sherry" he asks.

"Being examined in the lab" she responds. "She's unconscious however."

"Hmm… I'll have to go see her" he says walking away.

"I encountered Norah" Ada says causing him to stop in his tracks.

"I didn't know any more of the children were still around."

"She must have escaped years ago. As it seems Project W. has reopened."

"Any subjects" he asks.

"Her daughter, Perdy."

"Does she have any…" he stops being cut off by Ada.

"All signs point to her having no knowledge of even having a kid" she says. He sighs and walks away heading to the lab.

________________________________________________________________________

Hunnigan examines the disc and opens the file titled "number 12." She discovers that a set of clones had been developed. Clones of Sherry being given the name 12, which was the age Sherry was taken. In the end only one clone survived and now serves as a body-guard to Nicholai and Kelly.

Hunnigan also covered the file on Stryker and found out that he was just an ordinary man who was taken and used as a lab rat by Tricell. Several experiments and tests were done to him which in the end turned him into a nemesis, Stryker.

________________________________________________________________________

"You have to kill them" a man can be heard saying to an adolescent girl. "You have to kill them" the man shouts at her. She looks up and sees a woman standing behind him. Her black hair tied up in a bun. "Tell me you'll kill them" he orders. Suddenly Sherry awakes from her dream… nightmare and sees "The Agency's" President sitting before her. The sight of him, however, doesn't frighten her.

"Do you remember me, Sherry" he asks her.

She shakes her head trying to remember.

"Think back. Think before. Things with your mother and… father" he says to her.

"Mister… Mister…" she says stuttering.

"Mister…" he says trying to help her remember.

"Birkin" she says dumbfounded knowing its her own last name.

"Mister Birkin, that is correct… Sherry…"

* * *

A/N: According to files Barry's wife is named Kathy and his children are Polly and Moira. I also read that after the raccoon city incident he moved them to Canada to ensure their safety.


	34. The Truth

Chapter Thirty-four: The Truth

"That's right Sherry, Mister Birkin" he says to her.

"But you aren't…" she says shaking her head trying to make sense of the situation.

He goes and sits beside her on the bed. "You're a… descendant of mine" he says looking directly at her. She stares into his midnight blue eyes noticing he has the same exact color as hers.

"It doesn't make sense" she says shifting herself away from him.

"You're father and mother really did love you so much. It's a shame… their fate. Their work. All relating back to me."

"What do you know" she says raising her voice.

He sighs. From there he goes into a story of how her parents were loyal scientists for Umbrella. When they had a falling out William and Annette decided to leave taking their research to "The Agency." Their loyalty to family surpassed loyalty to Umbrella. When Ozwell E. Spencer discovered William's plans, he was assassinated.

Sherry looks down after hearing the story. Confused but somewhat relived knowing more of her past. "How do I know you" she asks.

"You were raised by me just as your parents were" he reveals.

Suddenly Ada walks in interrupting them. She motions to Mr. Birkin. "Its time" she says. He gets up.

"Wait… you just can't leave now" Sherry says,

"You're in good hands… for now. We'll be back" he says leaving. Sherry watches Ada noticing the sliver briefcase she holds onto.

________________________________________________________________________

Chris sits in a chair bedside to Jill. He holds her hand tightly in his. He won't leave her bedside until he knows she's awake and okay. He feels her hand grab his back, clenching his tightly. He looks over and sees her starting to blink.

He rises and stares happily as he sees her open her eyes. Her eyes move around the room and lock onto his. She smiles at him as if for that single second all their worries seem to have vanished from their lives.

________________________________________________________________________

A woman walks back and fourth through the room. Claire sits beside an unconscious Rebecca watching the woman. There is a knock at the door. The woman opens the door. Claire can hear mumbling but can't quite make out the words spoken. She leans forward trying to catch a glimpse of the other woman. She sees a red dress as the woman walks away and the door closes.

Now the woman in the room holds a silver briefcase. She walks over to Claire and takes the syringe out. "You're infected, aren't you" she asks.

"Yes… I am…" she says hesitantly. "But, I thought there wasn't any…"

"Anti-virus?" she says cutting in.

"Yea…"

"Don't worry, hun. We retrieved the anti-virus from the Tricell facility" she says preparing the needle.

"But how" Claire asks.

"Our people… We have our ways" she says grinning at Claire as she injects her.

Despite being very straightforward and a "to the point" type person, Claire senses a very warm and caring side to the woman. Something not genuinely found.

________________________________________________________________________

The agents of the VOS cautiously make their way through the train station to Raccoon City. When they arrive they are horrified by the destruction and chaos of the city. Since its destruction in 1999 the town has had little activity. Towards the end of 2002 the United States government ordered construction to begin on the vacant city. However, by the end of the next year reformed stopped due to bizarre sightings and rumors of an unearthly presence. Not to mention the destruction of the world doesn't help any.

________________________________________________________________________

Hunnigan searches the files trying to obtain more information. She comes across the files of Nicholai and Kelly. The files contain information on both of them including their past.

The information says how after the destruction of Raccoon City Nicholai was able to get in contact with Wesker. From there Wesker "partnered" up with Excella Gionne, therefore, giving them access to Tricell. As Wesker and Excella were set-up in Africa Nicholai stayed behind in America with Excella's cousin Kelly Travis.

Overtime Tricell made some bad deals and couldn't effectively handle any situation resulting in an outbreak. Nicholai offered his expertise on these situations which eventually led him to the top of Tricell. Assassinating anyone who stood in his way of becoming Tricell owner.

Kelly Travis was very similar to Excella. Both with keen intellect and business aspirations. Kelly Travis too wanted to rule the world. Fortunately, Kelly found a more trustworthy partner in Nicholai then Excella did in Wesker. Kelly is well trained in the medical field as well as being a scientist… of sorts.

When Excella and Wesker's plans failed in Kijuju, Nicholai and Kelly took over. Flying to Kijuju and stealing research to help them advance. However, they got something they never could have imagined… the body of Albert Wesker. Despite being unconscious and barely intact they took his body and placed him in a cryogenic stasis.

Knowing the full effect of his power and strength Kelly took a blood sample from him. After sufficient testing proved its power in strength Kelly injected his blood into both herself and Nicholai giving them both superhuman strength.


	35. Discovery at Its Best

Chapter Thirty-five: Discovery at Its Best

Claire watches as the woman, Nurse Iris, walks back and fourth throughout the room. She is exhausted and on the verge of passing out but tries to stay awake. She tries to fixate on the woman to stay awake. Suddenly she hears from behind her someone say in just a whisper "Claire…" She turns around discovering Rebecca has finally awakened. Claire smiles at her. "What's going on" she asks.

"We're safe now" she says to Rebecca. "Don't worry. We've been moved to 'The Agency's' facility" she continues.

"What…" she says confused. "'The Agency'" she asks.

"Its this place… it's a safe place" she says.

Suddenly a knock at the door. Nurse Iris walks over and answers the door. She starts talking to someone. They cannot see who is on the other side. Their voices are mumbled. Nurse Iris takes a step back and Sherry walks into the room. "Sherry" Claire calls running over to her.

________________________________________________________________________

Hunnigan calls all the BSAA members to the meeting room. They all sit at a long rectangular table. Hunnigan stands at the end of the table. "We have a problem" she says. She then turns the laptop around and slides it towards them. They all lean in reading the file.

"Oh my god" Sheva says.

"What the…" Chris shouts slamming his hand down on the table.

"This cannot be happening. Nothing seems to work anymore" Jill says.

"We need to get prepared" Barry says.

Hunnigan cuts in. "You'll never be able to take them all on. There is no possible way to win this war."

"We will not go down without a fight" Chris says to her.

"We will fight with everything that is inside us" Jill says.

________________________________________________________________________

The VOS navigate throughout Raccoon City. Due to the rumors of bizarre sightings, among many others, they have been ordered to investigate the claims. Despite that construction was underway the town is a wasteland.

Leon S. Kennedy, Carlos Oliveira, Josh Stone, Agent Gray, and Agent Eva continue deeper into the vacant city. They all raise their hands blocking the blowing sand from their faces. They continue walking seeing nothing in the distant. Agent Eva walks through and hears the sound beneath her boots change. She realizes she is now walking on metal.

She calls her teammates over. She kneels down rubbing the sand away and sees a steal door with the Umbrella logo. "Umbrella" Leon says suspiciously.

She finds a latch and opens the door. She looks at her partners. "Here we go boys" she says as they make their way inside.

________________________________________________________________________

The BSAA teammates head to the armory to get prepped to infiltrate the Tricell facility. They are putting on pads and vests and stocking up on ammo and weapons. "Are you nervous" Chris asks Jill.

Jill zips up her boot. "Nervous… well I have you to watch my back" she says smiling at him. He smiles back. She then looks down. "What about your sister and Rebecca not to mention Sherry" she asks him.

He sighs. "Hunnigan made it clear that this was our top priority."

"Oh…" she says.

"Jill… I'm not letting them down. You know that. We're going to find them."

"I know" she says checking her weapon.

"I know they are okay. I can feel it" he says. She nods her head and smiles slightly at him.

Suddenly the door opens. Norah enters distracting them. "I'm going to prep the helicopter" Jill says leaving the room.

Norah approaches Chris. "You have to allow me to go with you" she says. "I heard what Hunnigan said. You can use all the help you can get."

"Okay… Grab a vest" he says. "Meet us on top" he says leaving the room.

________________________________________________________________________

The BSAA head to the heliport atop their headquarters. "Its time" Chris says. Barry kisses his wife and children goodbye and then boards the helicopter joining his BSAA teammates. Hunnigan and the Burton family watch on as they take off. They enter the facility. His family goes into one of boarding rooms as Hunnigan returns to the lab. She sits down at the computer and examines the remaining Tricell files. She notices that three files are connected directly. Albert-Norah-Perdy Wesker. She opens the file.

The files tell how Norah was taken by Umbrella in 1990 at age 7. From there she was forcefully added as a participant of Project W. Somehow she survived the numerous tests and injections administrated by Ozwell E. Spencer and Wesker himself. Wesker developed a special place for her realizing her will power and strength to survive such tests. Their bond grew into a romance which eventually resulted in a pregnancy which led to Perdy Queen Wesker being born sometime in 2002.

As Umbrella collapsed in 2003, Tricell with Nicholai in high power stole most of their files. Nicholai at that point in time had no desire to continue on with Project W. He ordered Norah to be assassinated. The assassination was followed through, however, with Norah's strength she didn't die but suffered memory loss. Norah awoke at Stone Ville hospital. She went on to live a normal life but with a desire to find herself.

Perdy on the other hand was taken in by Nicholai and Kelly. They knew the power and strength of Perdy could be nothing sacrificed. She is evolution in the eyes of Nicholai and Kelly. Project W. was eventually reopened by Nicholai because of Perdy. Her specific DNA persuaded him to continue with the work of Project W. in making a new superior race.


	36. Too Late For Hope

Chapter Thirty-six: Too Late for Hope

"They will come now" Nicholai says to Kelly. "Make sure you're ready."

"Of course" she says getting up. She goes to leave the room.

"Make sure everything is ready." She motions to him and leaves.

She enters a small tube room filled with about 50 tubes. They are filled with what use to be human bodies. Probably part of the newly reopened Project W.

Kelly goes over to one and pushes the button. The water evaporates from inside and the door slides open. 12 can be seen inside. Her eyes are closed and she seems to be weak. Kelly places the briefcase on the floor and kneels down taking a syringe it. She flicks it and then injects 12. She pushes the button and the door closes as the water fills the tube up once again. "Hmm, lets see how they handle this little surprise" she says smirking.

________________________________________________________________________

By now both Claire and Sherry have been injected with the anti-virus. Nurse Iris has taken blood tests to see if their blood has bonded with the anti-virus sufficiently. She walks into the room holding a folder. Claire sits next to Rebecca holding her hand. Sherry lays down trying to sleep.

"I have your blood test results to make sure you both are cured from the 'T-Veronica' and 'T-Veronica-2' virus" Nurse Iris says. Sherry sits up yawning and stretching. "Claire… you are completely cured. Your blood is at the normal level. Hmm… Sherry…"

"What is it" Sherry says getting nervous.

"What happened" Claire says getting up.

"The anti-virus doesn't seem to have taken with you. Your blood hasn't bonded with it" she says.

"Oh my god" Claire says.

"Oh no, Claire" Sherry cries running over to her.

Claire wraps her arms around her. "Don't worry, everything will be okay" she says.

________________________________________________________________________

Hunnigan sits by the computer and sends all the information on Norah and Perdy to the BSAA. Suddenly an alarm signs. The lights go dark and a red flashing light has taken with an alarm ringing. A voice comes on. "Please evacuate the premises immediately" it says.

Hunnigan runs out of the room and goes to Kathy Burton and her daughters. "You have to leave now" she says to them. "Follow me" she says. She hears cries from the entire family not quite positive what they are saying exactly. "You'll be fine" she says to them as she tells one of the guards to bring them to safety.

Hunnigan runs back inside and goes into the elevator going down to one of the bottom levels. A guard stands there. Gunfire can be heard behind one of the steel doors. "What happened here" she asks him.

"The patient, Steve Burnside. He mutated. The doctors weren't able to save him" the guard tells her.

"What! Without the anti-virus… it's a lost cause" Hunnigan says. "Lets go, they're going to need all the help they can get" she says taking a gun out as her and the guard enter the room.

________________________________________________________________________

When the helicopter lands the BSAA receive the information on Norah. They confront her on the information but she sticks to her original story about not remembering. All she has is little vague memories here and there. Knowledge in the medical field as well as several fighting styles, however, being completely clueless in how the knowledge got there.

She also shows little, close to no emotion, to the news that she has a child. Perhaps she doesn't completely believe or fully comprehend the news… yet.

________________________________________________________________________

Mister Birkin calls Ada into his office. "Your new mission. You need to go and keep a track on Tricell" he tells her. "We mustn't let them be in control. Make sure they don't hurt anybody" he adds.

She nods and walks out as she plans to leave to the Arklay Mountains.

As she leaves Nurse Iris walks into the room. "Sir, Sherry isn't responding to the anti-virus."

He seems to be slightly… shaken by the news. "Inject her again. Keep trying until it works" he says panicking. "Figure out something" he says raising his voice as she exits the room.


	37. Coming to the End

Chapter Thirty-seven: Coming to the End

"We cannot wait any longer" Chris says. "We have to move in!"

Jill looks at Norah and back at Chris. "Right. Lets move" she continues.

They all equip their guns and emerge from the forest making their way to the Tricell entrance. "This is it" Barry says to his teammates.

Norah looks quite nervous about the situation. Maybe due to the news just revealed or maybe from the fright of what they could encounter inside. The BSAA members are more trained and "qualified" in these situations.

They creep up to the entrance. Chris and Jill stand beside the entrance door. His hand pushes the door open as Barry and Sheva enter. Chris and Jill next, then Norah last. A cool draft fills the air making the area quite chilly. They keep moving further inside the facility.

A security camera scans every movement by the team. Nicholai and Kelly watch on. "Its time" Nicholai says to her. She motions walking to one of the computers. She types for a few moments and then a map appears on the screen. A certain area on the map is high lightened. Then a notification appears. It reads "Research Lab: Cage Locks Released." Kelly reads the notification and smiles.

________________________________________________________________________

A helicopter flies above the Arklay Mountains. Ada stands in the doorway looking down at the numerous trees as she turns and sees the Tricell Facility. Not wearing her signature red dress instead wearing a long sleeved top covered by a tactical vest including black pants as well as gloves and boots. Atop her tactical vest is a long coat that is tied, cinched at her hips. She jumps out of the plane extending her arms as the coat opens like a bat-like figure, gliding her down to ground. She disposes of the coat and makes her way to the Tricell entrance as the helicopter flies away.

As she approaches the door she can hear something moving. Not walking but moving behind her. She feels vines at her feet. They slowly wrap around her ankle as she pretends not to have noticed. Suddenly Ada brings herself to the floor as the moving life-like plant spits acid out at her. The acid hitting the door. Melting both the door and some of the wall. She equips her knife and cuts the vines from her legs as the vines grow tighter crushing her ankle. She quickly gets up equipping her gun as the plant spits acid following her movement. It keeps missing as Ada disappears into the forest.

________________________________________________________________________

The BSAA continue down the long hallway. They turn and a door all the way down the hall has a blue flashlight light above it. "Look Chris" Jill says. Suddenly the light turns red and stops flashing. Then a sound of a lock being reversed sounds.

"What's that" Sheva says as they move closer towards the door. Sheva and Barry stay back with Norah behind them. Chris and Jill move towards the door. Jill puts her ear against the door.

"What" she says lowly. "We better be careful" she says looking up at Chris. Suddenly a loud noise comes from inside the room. It sounds completely chaotic in the room. Jill hears a bang against the door causing her to jump back

"Get back" Chris shouts as he helps Jill catch her balance. Suddenly the door comes crashing down as numerous animals appear coming towards them.

________________________________________________________________________

Hunnigan amongst the numerous guards continue shooting at the mutated Steve. Weirdly enough they notice he isn't very strong. Suddenly he stops in his tracks as the guards stop shooting. He backs away and puts his hands to his head. Letting off a loud screaming noise. They put their hands to their ears as the noise is more then unbearable. They collapse to the floor from the pain his screams cause to them.

Suddenly the screams and cries stop. They get up and look as they see Steve… laying on the floor back to his normal form. Surprisingly enough he is still breathing. They all rise staring at his unconscious body. One guard goes over to Steve and reloads his gun. He points it at Steve's head. Surely the bullet would kill Steve now that he is back in his normal state.

________________________________________________________________________

The VOS enter through the door with the Umbrella insignia. They now have their flashlights equipped as the door has closed behind them. They can hear the lamps swinging above them despite the bulbs not working. It feels very soggy and humid in the pathway. The air is so thick making it hard for them to continue moving quickly. Suddenly a loud monotonic moan breaks through the air causing them to cringe. They all have their weapons equipped as they walk closer to the end of the hall.

________________________________________________________________________

Back at 'The Agency' Rebecca continues to sleep to speed up her recovery. Claire sits beside her, still. She stares at Sherry who now lays across a bench in the room. Tears run down Sherry's face as numerous needle holes can be seen up and down Sherry's arm. The anti-virus injections continue to show no effect on the T-Veronica viruses inside her.

________________________________________________________________________

Nicholai and Kelly watch through the security camera as the BSAA fight the numerous animals/monsters from the research lab. They both have smirks across their face as they feel they have won the battle. Norah, however, makes them take notice as her strength is visibly more superior as to the BSAA comrades.

Suddenly glass shattering distracts Kelly and Nicholai. Water can be seen leaking out from under the door. Nicholai and Kelly rush over to the room swinging open the door. Perdy stands looking up as she lowly says "daddy…" as Wesker stands before them all.


	38. Draw

I want to apologize about the delay on this chapter. Now I am back on schedule and here is the new chapter!!

* * *

Chapter Thirty-eight: Draw

Steve lays on the floor. Breathing very slowly with a huge diagonal gash on his chest. When he mutated his body grew and skin broke apart. Right when the guard went to pull the trigger "wait" Hunnigan cried stopping him. She ordered all the guards to leave. As all the faculty re-entered the facility, Hunnigan talked with the doctors. They agreed placing Steve in a cryogenic stasis is the best idea. It should halt the mutation from developing any further.

Now the flashing red lights and all the alarms have died down. Everyone has re-entered the facility. Barry's family is now safely in one of the boarding rooms as Hunnigan goes back to the computer. Searching for any helpful information on Tricell and the new advanced viruses.

________________________________________________________________________

Several advanced Eliminators thrust themselves out of the research lab towards the BSAA. They open fire but need much more firepower to fight them off. There are way to many of them for only 5 people to face off against. Norah is using much more then her weapons to fight them. Using hand-to-hand combat in a way starts showing the extent of her true power.

Jill and Chris, who's closest to the research lab door, continue shooting the Eliminator's. Suddenly a loud screeching noise fills the halls coming from behind. Barry, Sheva and Norah turn and noticed a swarm of the Enhanced Hunters. They begin shooting at them trying to fight them off.

Chris takes a grenade throwing it into the doorway of the research lab. Him and Jill cover themselves with their arms as the grenade blows completely destroying the doorway. One of the Eliminator's bodies fly pass Barry, Sheva, and Norah as they continue shooting at the Hunters.

A Hunter leaps towards Norah. It leaps atop her but not knocking her down. Being strong enough she's able to push it off and then kicks the creature sending it several feet back, killing it. More and more keep coming as if it never ends. They do their best to fight them all but are overcome.

________________________________________________________________________

Ada peeks around from the tree and sees the two-life like plants moving in around the entrance of Tricell. She decides she needs to make her move now or never. She bolts out from behind the tree running to the plants. They notice her and sliver over to her brushing all the leaves away from their way. They swing their vines just missing her as she dodges them, ducking. She takes her gun out and when the plant opens its flower mouth she shoots right in the mouth killing it.

As the plant falls to the ground, losing its weight, the other plant wraps its vines around her. She struggles to break free knowing its no use against the strength of the plant. She finally gets her hands free which is no use with her gun laying on the floor. The vines pull Ada towards its mouth. She puts her hands up. As the flower opens she grabs onto it trying to push herself back. She fails as the flower spits poisonous acid all over her. She screams as the vines release her, falling to the floor. She then equips her knife stabbing it right in the center of it's mouth. It makes this loud noise sounding like leaves being crushed as it collapses.

________________________________________________________________________

The Hunters become increasingly overwhelming, surrounding Sheva, Barry, and Norah. Barry and Norah are doing remotely well fending them off but Sheva is having difficulties. Barry and Norah hear her cry out. Norah runs to Sheva as Barry covers her. They can hear Sheva's gun fire off several times as she cries out for help. As Norah runs she tries shooting the Hunters off atop Sheva. When she gets there she grabs one Hunter off of her and shoots it in the head killing it. Sheva lays unconscious with a large gash going from her stomach to her chest. Blood lays all around her.

Suddenly Barry yells "Norah" just as he shoots another Hunter from behind her. They seem to be dying down but they cannot stay here and tend to Sheva and fight the Hunters. Norah wraps Sheva's arms around her and tries to bring her to safety while Barry covers her. They start going to the research doors as they discover Chris and Jill are nowhere in sight.

________________________________________________________________________

The VOS continue through the hall. A door is before them. With no other paths to follow they open it. Down the hall a man walks. They cannot see him clearly. He wobbles walking towards them. He cannot walk straight and is bouncing off the walls. They hold their flashlights shining it on him. Agent Eva calls to him. "Who are you? Are you hurt?"

The man makes no response and keeps walking closer to them. "Stop where you are" Josh yells out at the man. Still nothing. Suddenly the man stops in his tracks. They all stare aiming their weapons at him. Suddenly his arms extend to either side as he screams out loud. His arms begin to shred as blood splatters all over the walls. His arms grow into huge wings as the rest of his body follows. Bloods gushes out from him as his whole body is being torn apart from inside mutating into a huge bat. His legs have shrunk in size as his arms have grown at least three times the size.

They open fire as the mutated bat flies right towards them.

________________________________________________________________________

Wesker stands before Nicholai and Kelly. Perdy feels this sense of accomplishment. She runs over calling "daddy, daddy!" She runs and wraps her arms around him. He still says nothing, however, he pushes the little girl off of him. She falls to the floor. Kelly kneels down helping Perdy up as they both look up at Wesker, at a loss of words.

Nicholai motions telling Kelly and Perdy to leave. Kelly leaves with her as the door closes leaving Nicholai and Wesker alone together. "So… after all this time…"

Wesker says nothing back. He stares at Nicholai as if he is ready to unleash all his rage.

"I am wasting my time talking to you" Nicholai says.

"I'm a waste of your time" Wesker says wrapping his hands around Nicholai's throat pinning him against the door. "I should have killed you those years ago" he says.

Nicholai grins at Wesker. "You cant take me on anymore" he says as Wesker thrusts him through the door. Kelly and Perdy both scream as they see Nicholai lay on the floor and Wesker appear from the room. Nicholai gets up. "You cant hurt me" he says as they both charge towards each other.

* * *

A/N: All the creatures on this chapter are from the games. The Eliminators are from Resident Evil Zero. The plant is the Ivy plant from Resident Evil 2. The more formal name for it is Plant 43. And the Hunters are in almost every game.


	39. End of the Hallway

Chapter Thirty-nine: End of the Hallway

Sheva lays on the ground as Norah tries to stop the bleeding. Barry is covering them. After a few moments it seems as if all the Hunters have died off. "She's losing a lot of blood" Sheva says to him.

"Can you help her" he asks kneeling down.

"Her breathing is weak. I think I can stop the bleeding but… but…"

"Damn it" Barry exclaims getting up.

Suddenly a noise distracts Barry and Norah. "Someone's walking…" Norah says quietly as Barry readies his gun not knowing who it is. Ada appears down the hall turning the corner. Before her lay dozens of dead bodies of all the monsters. Blood drips from her face. She stumbles towards them and then collapses.

________________________________________________________________________

"Look out" Josh yells as the bat flies towards them. All the VOS partners dodge the mutated man except Agent Eva who gets thrown into the concrete wall. Leon runs over helping her up. They all start running down the hall. It's too narrow for them to fight and dodge the creature at every turn especially with the limited light.

The bat flies back and fourth with the VOS just barely dodging every attack. "There" Agent Eva cries pointing at a door down the hall. They all take notice and make their way. Carlos and Agent Gray shoot at the monster while the others go for the door. The bullets stop the bat slightly but they are no significant match for it.

They get to the door. "It won't open" Leon says banging his body against the door. He takes his gun out shooting the handle which doesn't help. The door still won't budge.

"Watch out" Agent Gray screams to them as the bat is flying straight for them. Agent Eva doesn't move quickly enough as the bat crashes directly into her throwing her through the locked door. Her VOS partners quickly make their way past the bat through the door, leaving the bat behind. The doorway being to small for the bat to pass through.

________________________________________________________________________

Ada and Sheva both lay in the research lab now. Norah tends to them with whatever she can find in the lab. Sheva is bandaged up and stabilized. Ada has a bandage across her face but is still unconscious.

From with the way both their bodies are reacting Norah suspects that they are both poisoned. Barry finds files in the research lab on the numerous creatures. Tricell picked up from where Umbrella left off trying to recreate their monsters with more advanced strength. They suspect being poisonous was an added affect on them.

Norah keeps glancing over at Ada. She recognizes her face. She cannot remember from where or exactly who the woman is to her. She tries to brush it off despite the thought and mystery of their acquaintance running through her mind.

While Barry is investigating the room he discovers a door. He opens the door and comes across a long hallway. He looks back at Norah. She's tending to Sheva and Ada. He looks down the hall and reloads his gun as he lowly says to himself "Jill, Chris where are you?"

________________________________________________________________________

"Claire" Sherry calls.

"What happened" she says sitting next to her.

"My arm. It hurts. It feels weird… its hard to describe…"

"Honey, don't worry. Its from the injections. Don't worry" Claire says holding her hand.

"Claire… it's different. I… it's just… I feel different."

"Don't worry. Trust me" she says leaning over hugging Sherry. She has a look of worry in her eyes, however, she knows she needs to put a brave face forward.

________________________________________________________________________

Leon helps Agent Eva up. She brushes herself off and assures him that she is okay. They look around the room. The computers in the room all have the Umbrella insignia. They look around investigated the new location. Oddly it seems as if the room has been recently in use.

They look back towards the sewer area and the bat is now gone. Not one trace of it anymore. They look at its disappearance with fright but something of a blessing. At least its gone… for now they think to themselves.

________________________________________________________________________

Jill leans against the wall reloading her gun. Chris stands peaking around the corner of the long hallway. "We have to go back for them" Jill says.

"Damn it" Chris exclaims when his radio fails due to interference. "They'll be okay. We should keep moving. They will catch up" he tells her.

"Okay" she says nodding her head reluctantly. During their battle Jill and Chris fled trying to lead some of the creatures away from the previous long hallway and the research lab so fighting them off would be easier.

"Lets move" he says as they continue down the long hallway. There is a large steel door before them. The Tricell insignia is on the door.

"What's that" Jill says as they listen from behind the door. They hear chaos and what sounds like to be a battle. They then hear people talking. "Nicholai" Jill says putting her hand to her chest.

"Wesker" Chris adds infuriated. "You ready" he asks Jill. She nods at him looking up. "This is it" he says bursting the door open.


	40. The Reunion

Chapter Forty: The Reunion

The door bursts open and Jill and Chris rush in with their guns ready. They see Nicholai and Wesker in the corner of the room, fighting. Wesker has his hands wrapped around Nicholai's throat as he pins him against the wall.

Both Jill and Chris are beyond belief by the sight of Wesker. Knowing he is alive and seeing him alive are two different things. They want to attack, however, Nicholai nor Wesker have noticed they entered the room. They use this to their advantage. They maneuver around the room hiding behind one of the destroyed tables. Chris takes his grenade out and throws it between both of the fighting men.

It hit's the wall with a lump and falls to the ground. Wesker hears the noise dropping Nicholai to the ground. He turns and seeing Jill and Chris kneeling at the other end of the room. He lets out a screeching "Chris!!!" just as the grenade explodes.

________________________________________________________________________

"I think…" Norah says turning around. "Barry… Barry" she says getting up. She looks around the destroyed room. She walks forwards climbing atop the pieces of rubble. The ceiling lights flicker from all the destruction. "Barry" she calls out again walking towards the door. The door flaps back and fourth from the draft down the hall. She puts her hands on either side of the doorframe and calls his name once more.

________________________________________________________________________

Barry walks down the hall holding his gun firmly in his hands. He now hears Norah calling his name in the distance but knows he has to continue. He cannot forget his partners. Barry sees the door with the Tricell insignia on it. He rushes towards it just as he hears the explosion from the grenade.

________________________________________________________________________

The VOS walk through the room. They continue and leave through the door opposite the sewer door. In this area all of the lights are working but is still dimly lit. They walk cautiously down the hall going up the stairs. Its so narrow they walk in single file. Josh, Agent Eva, Leon, Carlos, and lastly Agent Gray. As they go deeper and deeper through the stairs it seems as if their surroundings get darker and darker.

They equip their flashlights and continue. At the end of the staircase a ladder leading up stands. They all look at each other and with no other direction to go they climb. Josh undoes the latch and pushes the door open and climbs through. He looks around the room and then helps Agent Eva pulling her through. it's a tiny room. Not much in here except an exit door.

________________________________________________________________________

Ada awakes, blinking several times. She feels her face and feels the bandage wrapped around her head. She gets up slowly. She walks around the room. Only Sheva remains with her. Unconscious she assumes. Ada goes towards the door and hears chaos coming from down the hall. She turns suddenly hearing a noise.

Sheva sits up in her bed aiming her gun at Ada. "Why are you here? what is going on??" she asks determined.

"Aww, you are awake" she says in a sarcastic manner.

"Answer the question" she orders motioning with her weapon.

"My orders… huh… stick to yours and I'll stick to mine" she says.

It amazes Sheva how even when she is injured she keeps up with this difficult and sarcastic attitude. "Where are my partners??"

"What makes you think I would even know…"

"I'm wasting my time with you" Sheva says getting up.

"However, I do have some information which may satisfy" she says.

"Spit it out!"

"Huh… your friend's sister and that partner of yours… not to mention that girl" she says walking towards the door leaving the research lab.

"What do you know about them? Are they okay!?"

"Don't worry yourself to much" Ada says.

Sheva goes to say something but starts coughing. She bends over not being able to control herself as blood comes out of her mouth. She spit's the blood out. She looks up and Ada is already gone.

________________________________________________________________________

Jill and Chris stand up. There is a hole in the wall. Nicholai lays still. Wesker has his arm around his face. He turns to them. His red eyes burning with fury as he glares down at them. The grenade didn't even phase him. He then bolts for them.

They both by some chance dodge him. Now Jill is to Wesker's left and Chris to his right. He turns and walks back having both of them in his sights. They circle the room. "Give it up Wesker" Chris shouts.

"Ha, Chris… Your stupidity continues to surprise me" Wesker says taunting him. Wesker bolts towards him with his hand extended out, going to impale him. Chris jumps rolling off to the side.

Chris is know kneeling aiming his gun at Wesker.

"Hmm…" Wesker says turning to Jill. "I think our time was cut short last time… wasn't it" he says walking towards her.

"Don't you touch her" Chris shouts.

"You're pathetic" Jill says to him. She goes to fire her gun but before she can get a shot out Nicholai jumps up grabbing her. Wrapping his arms around her from behind.

Wesker laughs as he turns to Chris. "This doesn't seem too fair at all" he says smirking.

As Wesker approaches Chris, Barry bursts the door open. "Wesker!" Barry shouts.

Wesker turns to him. "Ahh, how I longed to see us all back in the same room again."

"Let Jill go" Chris cries.

"This is going to be very interesting" Wesker says as he lunges at Chris just as Chris and Barry open fire.


	41. Catch and Release

This chapter is slightly longer then the other chapters. It is also split up into two parts. I didn't want to split it into two different chapters so I did this. I hope you enjoy!!

* * *

Chapter Forty-one: Catch and Release

**Part One:**

Jill struggles trying to break free of Nicholai's grip. She can hear the shots fired from her BSAA partners as they try to fend off Wesker. Jill shakes her body vigorously as she thrusts her elbow back. She then pushes herself off the ground causing them both to fall backwards. Nicholai loses his balance falling and releases Jill.

Meanwhile, Chris and Barry are shooting Wesker trying to weaken him. The bullets, however, have no impact on him. He consumes the bullets and keeps walking forward toward them. Chris stands to Wesker's front as Barry shoots from behind.

Wesker approaches Chris and wraps his hands around Chris's throat. He pins him against the wall with one hand. Barry shoots at him and rushes over to help. Wesker takes Chris and throws him against the wall furthest from them. Wesker turns knocking the gun from Barry's hands.

"Barry… we haven't seen each other since that Mansion incident, correct" Wesker says sarcastically.

Barry becoming infuriated goes to punch Wesker. Wesker grabs Barry's arm twisting it. "How are your wife and children…. I long for the day I see them again" Wesker says enraging Barry.

Barry breaks free from Wesker's grip and punches him directly in the face. "You leave my family alone!!" Barry exclaims as he grabs Wesker and pushes him against the wall.

________________________________________________________________________

"Lets move" Agent Eva says to her VOS partners. Leon goes to the side of the door and turns the knob as Agent Eva and the others enter, Leon last.

It led them to the tube room in which 12 is being held. It's a circular room with about 20 tubes covering the walls. Not much else occupies the room.

"So many tubes…" Agent Gray says.

They walk around examining all the tubes. "Human beings!" Agent Eva says alarmed. "All those lives…"

________________________________________________________________________

Jill picks up her gun and rushes over helping Chris up. They both get up and run over aiming their guns at Wesker. Wesker laughs as he stares at his former S.T.A.R.S. partners. "Wesker, you are pathetic" Jill says as she aims at Wesker.

Suddenly, Wesker puts both his hands on Barry's chest and pushes him back. He then grabs Barry from behind pulling his head backwards. "You will never be a worthy enough match for me" Wesker says to them as he holds Barry.

"Let go of him!!" Chris orders.

As Jill and Chris aim at Wesker Nicholai comes running towards them with a knife in his hands. Chris moves back dodging him as Jill ducks. She kicks Nicholai in his chest. They get up aiming back and fourth between Wesker and Nicholai.

Jill is now closer to Wesker and Barry as Chris is further away with Nicholai being in the middle. Jill and Chris both fire at Nicholai as he throws the knife at Jill. She falls to the floor dodging the blade.

________________________________________________________________________

As Jill goes to get up she notices the pool of blood on the floor. She gets up and sees the knife embedded into Barry's chest. Blood gushes out as Wesker releases him. "No!!" Jill cries out as Barry falls to the floor not making a sound.

Jill rushes over to Barry pulling him onto her lap. "Barry stay with me. Listen to my voice. Stay with me" she continues as Chris aims his weapon between Nicholai and Wesker. Wesker walks towards Jill. He looks down at her. Chris locks his sights on him. Jill looks up with rage burning in her eyes.

Suddenly Norah bursts in. "Freeze" she shouts as she breaks through distracting them. Wesker turns to her and immediately recognizes her. He walks over to her.

"Norah… surprising you've managed to survive all these years" he says to her.

She shakes her head aiming at him. "How do you know me!?" she cries. He continues walking towards her. She stares at him not being able to bring herself to pull the trigger. He puts his hand against her cheek. "Wes… Wesker…" she says stuttering. She then pulls away. "No" she says shouting. "You used me" she cries aiming her gun at him.

________________________________________________________________________

"Perdy. Stay here with me" Kelly says to the little girl. They can hear the gunfire from the other side of the door. Kelly sits near a computer table.

"I want my father" Perdy cries. She starts acting irrational and yelling about her father. Kelly kneels to her and tries to calm her down. "Now" Perdy shouts at her.

Perdy runs to the door as Kelly yells at her to stop. She opens the door just as she sees Jill and Chris shoot at Wesker with Norah firing at Nicholai. Perdy starts crying and lets out a screeching cry screaming to stop.

The little girl has amplified voice levels due to her unique DNA. The noise fills the room as everyone including Wesker and Nicholai cover their ears. Kelly tries to scream at Perdy to stop but it is no use. Kelly gets a grip onto Perdy and pulls her into the room closing the door. The screaming finally dies down. Jill, Chris, and Norah lay on the floor covering their ears. They look up and Wesker and Nicholai have vanished.

**Part Two:**

Jill rushes over to Barry and cradles his lifeless body. "We have to finish this once and for all" she says looking up at Chris and Norah.

Sheva suddenly walks in startling everyone. She starts to tear up as soon as she sees what has happened to Barry. She wipes the tears from her eyes.

"They could have only gone one way" Norah says.

"Lets move out" Chris says helping Jill up as they go for the door.

________________________________________________________________________

"Listen" Agent Eva says as she creeps towards the door. "There are people in there."

Leon goes to the side of the door. He nods at Agent Eva just as the door suddenly bursts open. The VOS members back up and aim at Kelly, Perdy, Nicholai, and Wesker.

"Freeze" Leon orders.

"Hmm…" Wesker says staring at the teammates.

"We won't tell you again" Agent Eva cries.

A noise from one of the tubes distracts the team. The VOS approach the tube. Kelly watches them and grins as if she is proud about what is about to happen. As the VOS is distracted Kelly, Perdy, Nicholai and Wesker leave through the ladder in the middle of the room.

Agent Eva walks over to the tube. The blonde woman floats inside. A scar across her face. Her mouth is slightly opened. Suddenly her eyes shoot open. And her mouth widens as she tries to scream. She pushes her hands against the glass as it breaks slightly. Water starts leaking. The woman screams louder as her hand grows into a huge claw being at least a foot long. The woman's entire body grows as she lets out this screeching cry.

Suddenly all the noise stops and its eerily quiet. Agent Eva looks up and sees as Kelly, Perdy, Nicholai, and Wesker leave through the ladder. Josh and Carlos go after them. They climb up the ladder.

Agent Eva walks closer to the tube. "Is she alive?" she asks. She puts her hand against the glass looking in. "Oh my god…" she says just as 12 takes her claw and breaks through the glass going right through Agent Eva. She cries out and then the noise stops. 12 throws her lifeless body into one of the tubes shattering it and climbs out of her tube.

________________________________________________________________________

The BSAA run through the door. Sheva starts coughing. Chris puts his arm around her. "You okay?" he asks.

"I'm not sure" she says to him as blood comes out of her mouth.

"We need to get her serum" Norah says cutting in.

"I'm fine. Let move" Sheva says.

Chris looks at Sheva and then at Jill. He knows Sheva needs care but he also knows they need to catch up to Wesker and Nicholai so they reluctantly continue through the other door. As they enter they see the VOS fighting a mutated 12. They also notice Agent Eva's body in the corner of the room.

They all equip their guns as they join in on the battle.

* * *

A/N: I had some difficulties decided the fate of some of the characters and even changed some of what I originally planned. I hope no one is too angered with what happened and that you continue reading. Thank-you =]


	42. Tricell Stage One

Chapter Forty-two: Tricell Stage One

They all equip their guns and go up against the final form of 12.

Jill and Sheva go up the ladder to help Josh and Carlos to catch up to Wesker and Nicholai.

Chris, Leon, Agent Gray, and Norah go up against 12. Their bullets seem to have no impact on her. There were so many stages in development of her its going to be hard to break them all down.

Her arms seemed to be clenched together as she swings them back and fourth, hitting anything in her path. Her arms come across the ladder and destroys it completely. Jill and Sheva look down at the destruction and quickly continue to the top.

________________________________________________________________________

Nurse Iris sits by Sherry's side. "Don't be sad, kid. You'll be fine."

Sherry glances up and flashes a smile. She pushes her long blonde hair behind her ear.

Claire and Rebecca walk through the halls with Mister Birkin. "I want to be with my brother" Claire says raising her voice slightly.

"I… I do not think that would be such a good idea" he says. His voice is very deep with a slight accent. However, Claire cannot make out from where exactly. "You are safe here. You should be grateful…"

"Grateful!! Are you kidding me!! What about Sherry?!" Claire says infuriated. "She is dying and…"

"That's enough!" he says as he goes to put his hands on Claire. He stops before touching her. She looks up at him without any fear. Rebecca takes a step back. "She will be fine" he says walking away.

________________________________________________________________________

Jill and Sheva climb to the top of the ladder. It's the roof of the facility. "Josh" Sheva calls as her and Jill run over to him and Carlos.

"Sheva, are you okay?" Josh asks.

"I'm fine. Did you see which direction they had gone?" she asks.

"No. When we got up here it was all vacant" Carlos says.

"We need to find them" Jill says.

"Watch out" Carlos yelps just as he pushes Jill out of the way. A cinderblock shatters against the floor. They look up. Wesker stands alone staring at them all. He walks towards them.

"Lets finish this" he says as he dashes over to them.

Sheva goes to kick him in the back of his head. He blocks it with his hand. Carlos takes his machine gun out and opens fire. Jill joins in and starts shooting as well. The bullets slow him down. He kneels down as the bullets become overwhelming. Sheva does a somersault which makes him fall back slightly.

He looks up at them grinding his teeth. He jumps up. He kicks Jill out of the way and grabs Carlos around the neck. Sheva runs at him with her knife in hand. He immediately drops Carlos as Sheva stabs him in his chest. He grins at her and then grabs her throwing her into the ground.

Josh starts shooting at Wesker. He bolts over to him. Josh and Wesker throw punches, however, they both miss each other. Wesker then opens his hand wide and hits Josh in his chest as he falls against the edge of the roof. Carlos starts shooting Wesker in the back. He turns and dashes back and fourth from left to right. He suddenly appears in front of Carlos.

Jill rushes over grabbing Wesker and throwing him down to the floor. Wesker punches her in the face. She falls off of him. He gets up. He looks down at her. She sweeps him. He falls directly beside her. She rolls as he punches the floor. Jill rolls all the way to the edge of the roof. She pushes herself away as she looks over.

Wesker gets up and goes towards Jill. Carlos runs over leaping onto Wesker. This doesn't postpone Wesker at all. He takes Carlos and throws his body away like a piece of trash. He looks down at Jill. He bolts towards her. She puts her legs up. His stomach connects with her legs as he grabs onto her. He turns and falls off the building dragging her with him.

________________________________________________________________________

Chris, Leon, Agent Gray, and Norah continue shooting at 12. The rubble from above falls against 12 severely weakening her. The rubble caused by the destruction Wesker was causing fighting Jill and the others.

They continue shooting realizing that their bullets are no match for her. 12 extends her arms pulling Norah into her. Norah up close with 12 kicks her in the face. She lets out a screeching scream. They continue shooting as Norah kicks her over and over. More ruble falls onto her causing Norah to fall onto the floor.

The entire building shakes as the walls start to crumble. "What the hell" Chris says as he looks at the walls around them.

________________________________________________________________________

"Jillll!!" Sheva yells looking over the edge of the building.

"I don't see her" Carlos says standing next to her. "We have to get down there."

A loud noise comes from behind. They cover their ears turning. A helicopter appears from behind the building. Nicholai sits in the plane. He mouths farewell as several rockets come towards the building. "Josh!!" Sheva cries.

"We have to leave" Carlos says pulling her. The first rocket hits the building damaging the roof and side of the building. Sheva continues yelling for Josh despite her view being completely blocked now.

They go to a ladder at the side of the building climbing down quickly as another rocket hits the building causing them to lose their balance… falling to the ground.

________________________________________________________________________

"The building's coming down" Leon says as he rushes over helping Norah up. "We have to leave now."

"Through here" Agent Gray says. 12 starts screaming as she swings her arms around the entire room destroying the room as the walls collapse on her.

Agent Gray, Leon, Norah, and Chris quickly go down the ladder and run through the room. They go back into the sewer system. The floors start to shake. "Hold onto something" Leon cries as the entire building crumbles.


	43. Nowhere In Sight

Chapter Forty-three: Nowhere In Sight

Sheva and Carlos lay on the ground in the forest. Next to them is rubble from the building.

Jill lays on the ground. There is no grass. Just dirt all around her. The trees blow. Wesker is nowhere insight.

________________________________________________________________________

The sewers were unaffected by the rockets. Chris, Norah, Leon, and Agent Gray were safe. They started moving the rubble so they could climb to ground level.

"I can fit through" Norah says as she crawls through the rubble. She starts moving the rocks and debris from that end. A few moments later everyone else is able to get through.

"Finally…" Chris says. Now they have to regroup with their teammates.

"Who's that?" Norah asks when they hear gunfire coming from around the debris.

They rush over towards the noise. As soon as they arrive they hear the plant die as it flattens to the ground. The leaves crunch under their boots as they approach. The woman turns aiming at them. "Ada…" Leon says.

"Aww, you were all able to make it out alive…" she says with a grin.

Norah stares at her. She knows she recognizes her but cannot remember from where.

"What are you doing here?" Leon asks.

She puts her gun back in the holster. She grins at him not answering.

"Who are you?" Norah blurts out. "How do I know you?" she adds.

"You really can't remember can you... Lets just say Wesker and I use to be… associates of sorts…"

________________________________________________________________________

Jill starts moving slightly. She groans. She places her hands on the ground and pushes up. Now on her knees. She puts her hands to her head and pushes her hair back. "Wesker" she says turning around. "Where are you…"

She gets up. She sees something move in the forest. She runs towards it. Maneuvering around the trees and weeds. She keeps running further and further away from the destroyed facility.

"Damn it… Where did you go…" she says looking around.

Suddenly Wesker appears behind her. He puts his arm on her shoulder. She quickly turns grabbing onto his arm. He pulls her close to him. They stare into each other's eyes not saying a word.

________________________________________________________________________

Carlos rubs his hands against the floor as he wakes up. He pushes himself up brushing himself off. He notices Sheva and rushes over. She starts to come too. He shakes her body. "Hey" he shouts as if that will help.

He wraps his arm around her and helps her stand up. "Thanks" she says. She starts coughing as blood drips from her mouth.

"Stay with me." Her body against his. She nods as they start walking. "Where is everyone?" he asks.

"Oh my god… Josh… Where is Josh?" she asks looking around. "We have to find him" she says.

________________________________________________________________________

Wesker holds Jill's arm squeezing it slightly. They stare into each others eyes. Their rage and aggression seem to disappear for that rare moment. Suddenly Jill's mind becomes flocked with memories… all the way back to 1998. She starts remembering all the torture he has put her and the people she loves through. She breaks the connection pulling away from him.

"You're a monster!!" she says to him.

"Ha ha" he laughs walking closer to her. She takes a few steps back. "Don't you believe our time was cut short last time? I want you back… working with me" he says grinning.

"Never Wesker!! I rather be dead then ever be an accomplice of yours!"

"Is it really going to come to this" Wesker says to her walking closer. She stares at him not saying a word. He notices Jill doesn't have her gun. Must have lost it in the fall. He pulls his gun out. He aims it at her. She stands firm not flinching… not moving an inch.

He stares at her and then continues moving his hand. He raises his arm holding the gun in the air. He kneels down lowering his arm putting the gun on the ground.

________________________________________________________________________

Chris, Norah, Leon, and Agent Gray accompanied with Ada circle the destroyed facility. They hear the voice of Sheva as she calls out "Josh" repeatedly.

"Sheva" Chris calls as he runs over to her. She is now walking on her own. Carlos walking next to her. "Are you okay?" he asks.

"I'm fine" she says. "Have you seen Josh anywhere?" she anxiously asks.

"No" he says looking at his teammates.

"No… this can't be" she says.

Chris goes to say something but is cut off by the sound of a helicopter. They all turn and look up and see Nicholai driving the helicopter as he comes towards them.


	44. Years In the Making

Chapter Forty-four: Years In the Making

Nicholai stares at Jill as he places the gun on the ground. He then thrusts himself forward going to hit her. She dodges him. "Who knew it would all come down to this final battle between us, Jill" he says to her.

"Wesker, save your breath" she says as they bolt towards each other.

Jill puts her hands around his shoulders pushing him down as she knees him in the face. She then kicks him again. He falls back but not to the ground. "Hmm, you sure have improved since our last encounter" he says to her.

She looks at him grinding her teeth. She runs towards him. She goes to punch him and misses. He dodges and grabs her wrapping his hands around her neck. She struggles grabbing onto his hands. She lifts her legs kicking him again and again and then flips back as he releases.

________________________________________________________________________

They all watch as the helicopter passes them. "Nicholai…" Ada whispers.

"Its coming back around" Chris says. "Take cover" he shouts.

Nicholai opens fire as they all hide behind the trees and rocks and such.

"What are we going to do?" Norah asks.

"We have to split up" Chris says. "We can take him down if we separate."

"Right" Sheva says. They all split up disappearing into the forest as Nicholai flies back towards them.

Sheva and Chris take cover behind one of the trees. They shoot at the helicopter as he flies around. Leon and Ada team up as they take cover being some weeds deeper into the forest. Carlos, Agent Gray, and Norah team up as they head off into the forest shooting at the helicopter.

________________________________________________________________________

Jill kneels down as Wesker approaches her. She takes out her knife sprinting towards him. He puts his arms up blocking her. She cuts a huge gash in his arm. He grabs onto her hand and starts bending it backwards causing her to drop the knife. She grabs onto his arm. He won't release. She starts punching him in the stomach. She reaches up and scratches his face. He lets out a cry and pushes her to the ground.

Blood runs down his face. She picks herself up. Hmm…" he says walking over to her. She lets out a scream and runs over to him. She goes to punch him. He dodges her and goes to kick. She ducks and punches up. She hits him in his jaw. He goes to strike her but misses as she moves to the side. She punches him in his side and then kicks him in the face. He falls back onto his knees.

"It seems as if you are a worthy opponent for me" he says looking up at her. Before she has a chance to respond he jumps towards her jumping on top of her. She falls to the ground. She goes to hit him. He hits her arm knocking it down.

She goes to say something but stops herself. He raises his arm as he goes to impale her. She picks her legs up wrapping them around him pushing him back off of her. She quickly gets up. She rushes over going to kick him. He grabs a hold of her leg and throws her into the ground.

________________________________________________________________________

"He's coming back" Chris shouts. Sheva starts coughing. "Stay with me" he says. She leans against a tree trying to stay calm and regain herself. Chris fires at the helicopter. It seems as if it starts to smoke.

They all can hear as Nicholai opens fire. "Watch!!" Carlos yelps. Agent Gray gets into the path of the gunfire and gets shot down.

"No!" Norah cries. Nicholai flies pass. Norah and Carlos rush over and pull Agent Gray further into the forest. He is breathing weakly.

Norah and Carlos have their backs pushed against the trees. They hear the helicopter come back around. They peak out and start firing.

________________________________________________________________________

Jill falls against the ground. Wesker gets up. She notices her knife beside her. She grabs the knife and stabs it into his leg. He falls onto his knee. She kicks him directly in the face causing him to fall. He grabs the knife and throws it to the ground. They both go towards each other. She goes to kick him. He raises his arm pushing her leg down. He hits her in the mouth with an open palm. She grabs onto his arm and twists it causing him to slouch over slightly. She then releases and spins around kicking him. She goes to punch him as he grabs onto her arm. She grabs onto his arm with her other arm. They lean in staring at each other with fury in their eyes. She knees him in the stomach and pushes back as they release each other.

He rushes towards her and smacks her with the back of his hand. She falls to the ground. He laughs glaring down at her. She moves her hands around the floor and grabs onto the knife. She quickly turns and shoves the knife right into his chest. She gets up and kicks the knife in deeper as he falls to his knees.

________________________________________________________________________

Ada and Leon fire at the helicopter. "So now you're working with us?" Leon asks her.

"Something like that" she says firing at the helicopter.

"So how you've been?" he asks laughing.

She sighs shaking her head. "This is no time to flirt Leon" she says letting out a slight laugh as she reloads her gun.

They all shoot at the helicopter. Some bullets go through the windshield. It looks as if some just might have struck Nicholai. The helicopter starts to smoke more and more. Nicholai eventually loses control of the helicopter as it crashes into the forest.

________________________________________________________________________

Jill picks up the gun and walks over to Wesker. She puts the gun to his head. Blood runs down from her lip. Her hair is all tousled. "Can you truly be the one to finish me" he says coughing up blood. He takes the knife from his chest and drops it to the floor.

She closes her eyes as all the memories come back to her. S.T.A.R.S. and Raccoon City and Umbrella. "This is for the past" she says as she pulls the trigger. His body falls to the ground… dead. She lets out a slight cry as she lets go of the gun dropping to her knees.


	45. Heading Out

Chapter Forty-five: Heading Out

Chris, Leon, Ada, and Norah rush over to the crashed helicopter. They are eventually able to stop the fire. "Where's the body?" Norah asks.

"He couldn't have gotten away" Ada cuts in.

"He must have disintegrated as soon as he crashed…"

"That doesn't make sense" Norah says shaking her head.

"He's dead… he has to be" Leon adds.

"I'm going to call into headquarters and get a chopper to get us out of here" Chris says.

Norah rushes back to Carlos who is watching over Agent Gray. Chris radios headquarters. As he goes to leave to check on Sheva, Ada stops him. "Wouldn't you be interested in seeing your sister again?" she asks in a sarcastic manner.

"Claire! Take me to her" he shouts.

"Ha…" she laughs belittling him.

"Don't play with me damn it! I need to see my sister!"

"Sure" she says giving into him despite the tone in her voice.

________________________________________________________________________

Jill wipes a tear from her eye smearing blood across her cheek. She saw smoke in the distant and decided to head towards it. She climbs back up and stumbles in that direction. Her memory is fogged. She feels so tired and weak, however, a sense of accomplishment overwhelms her.

She sees Chris in the distant. She opens her mouth and calls his name. No noise comes out. She screams as loud as she can trying harder, yet nothing. She starts to run towards him and collapses into the ground.

________________________________________________________________________

Chris talks with Sheva. They decide she and Agent Gray will be accompanied with Carlos back to headquarters. Chris, Leon, and Norah will go with Ada back to "The Agency."

"Who's there" Leon calls as he sees a woman fall to the ground in the forest. He rushes over. "Jill…" he says wrapping his arm around her.

Ada rushes over and helps him. "Chris! Chris!" Leon cries.

"Oh god!" He says rushing over. "She's unconscious. We need to get her help" he says. "What happened to you" Chris says as his voice cracks slightly.

They hear the helicopter approach. They load Agent Gray and Jill onto the helicopter. Sheva and Carlos climb aboard. Chris and the others watch as they fly away.

"It should be here soon" Ada says in her husky voice.

________________________________________________________________________

The Helicopter arrives back at headquarters. They load Jill and Agent Gray onto a stretcher and immediately admit them to the medical department.

Sheva starts coughing as blood drips from her mouth. "Hang in there" Carlos says. Her vision starts getting fogged as she collapses to the floor. "I need help" Carlos shouts as some nurses run over. Sheva gets admitted into the medical department for immediate treatment.

________________________________________________________________________

A helicopter flies above "The Agency."

"She's here" one the guards say on the radio. Two guards walk over to escort the BSAA members around the facility. The helicopter lands. The guards open the door. A woman pulls a gun out and shoots both of them point blank.

She climbs out of the helicopter and walks into the building.

________________________________________________________________________

Claire, Rebecca, Sherry, Nurse Iris, and Terry sit together in the medical room.

Claire and Rebecca try to keep Sherry's hopes up.

Terry gets a call on his radio. "Aren't you here already?" he asks. "What? But the helicopter just landed. If it wasn't you…"

"What's going on?" Claire asks.

"Your brother and friends aren't the ones who just arrived here. They just boarded the plane now."

"Then who the hell just entered this place!" Claire shouts getting nervous.

"I don't know… but I am going to find out" Terry says leaving the room. Claire goes to call to him but lets him go.

"Claire…" Sherry cries.

"What honey?" she asks walking over to her.

"Its happening again" she says as tears run down her face. "It hurts more and more each time" she says grabbing onto her sides.

"Don't worry. We'll take care of you" she says hugging her. She tries to stay brave and positive despite knowing that the virus is killing her…


	46. A Turn For the Worse

Chapter Forty-six: A Turn For the Worse

Carlos sits in the medical room with Sheva, Agent Gray, and Jill. Agent Gray is awake and is going to be fine. Sheva and Jill, on the other hand, are not 100 percent okay. They are both stable for now but unconscious.

________________________________________________________________________

The helicopter lands atop "The Agency."

Chris, Leon, Norah, and Ada exit the helicopter and cautiously enter the facility. "We have to be careful" Ada says to them.

Dead guards around every corner. Bullet holes in the walls. "How… who could have done something like this?" Norah asks horrified.

"We have to continue moving" Chris says.

They hear a woman down the hall and run towards the noise. They burst through the door. "Iris" Ada says rushing over to the woman. Ada and Leon kneel by the woman. "What happened in here?" Ada asks.

"I… I… they… were taken by" she stutters coughing up blood. "Someone grabbed them. They wanted the girl… I don't…." she says as her eyes close.

"Iris! Iris!" Ada shouts as the woman dies.

________________________________________________________________________

"Is… is anyone there" Sheva says weakly as she wakes up.

"I'm here. Don't worry" Carlos says rushing over to her.

"What happened?" she asks.

"You were poisoned. You're okay now. They treated you."

"Thank goodness" she says shifting herself in the bed. She looks over at Jill in the bed next to her. She sees she is still unconscious. "Is she going to be okay?"

"They really… We're all hoping she'll make it through" he says shifting his eyes.

________________________________________________________________________

"We have to find them" Chris says.

"Right" Ada says walking towards the door. She stops putting her hand on the doorframe. She starts coughing. Blood drips from her mouth. She wipes her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Ada… you are not doing alright… you should stay…" Leon starts saying.

"I'm fine! Lets move" she says cutting him off as they all leave the room.

They walk down the hall. "Shh… I hear something" Chris says as he leans against the wall. He peaks out from around the corner. "Someone's there" he says. "Now" he orders as they all turn the corner. "Kelly! Freeze!!"

They all rush after her as she runs down the corner. They turn the corner. Kelly stands. She holds Rebecca. Twisting her arm behind her back with a gun aimed at the BSAA members.

"There is no way out! Let her go!!" Chris shouts.

"Hmm… I don't think so. Now You're going to let me and my… friends leave" Kelly says.

"You're not going anywhere" Norah shouts at the woman.

"Perdy" Kelly calls.

Chris, Leon. Ada, and Norah turn as they see the little girl stand before them. "Perdy…" Norah says walking over to her.

"Don't" Leon says extending his arm holding Norah's arm. She turns and looks at him.

They hear the door close behind them. "Damn!" Chris shouts rushing to the door.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Perdy says.

"Perdy…" Norah says. "What are you doing?" she asks nervously.

"Stop this" Chris shouts.

The girl starts screaming. Chris, Leon, Ada, and Norah cry out as the screams become louder and louder. The stone from the wall starts to breakdown. Ada pulls out her gun while covering one ear with her other hand. She shoots Perdy in the shoulder. The screaming abruptly stops just as the wall near Ada collapses. Leon grabs her pulling her back as the stone crumbles destroying the floor. She smiles at him slightly which makes him blush despite the "chaos" around them.

"You shot her" Norah says walking over to her.

Ada moves back from Leon breaking their connection. "It was a warning shot" she says smirking. "She'll be fine… I assume."

"We don't have time for this. Lets move" Chris says walking through the door. Ada and Leon walking side-by-side follow though. They enter a large dark room. Its too dark to really see the surroundings.

They turn around. "Where is Norah?" Leon asks.

"Damn it! Where she'd go!?" Chris says.

"She's run off…" Ada adds lowly.

"Hello… is someone there" a woman shouts.

"Claire! Where are you!?" Chris shouts recognizing her voice. Suddenly the lights from the room turn on. Claire and Rebecca are tied together at the corner of the room.

"Chris!" Claire calls. He runs over untying both of them. Chris and Leon help them both up.

"Hmm… interestingly enough you have proven worthy" Kelly says from above laughing. She is on the above level looking down through protective glass. "One final battle… enjoy" she says as she exit's the other room.

"What's going on" Claire says holding onto Chris.

A siren alarms. A flashing blue light circles the room. The wall before them opens. A cool draft fills the room. The blue light flashes around the room round and round.

The alarm stops and the light stops as the normal lighting returns. "Sherry…" Claire calls. "Sherry! Sherry!!" Claire goes running towards her body.

"No!" Chris shouts running after her. He grabs hold of her,

She starts crying. "No! No! Sherry…."

Sherry gets up. Blood drips her body. She stumbles towards them. "What have they done to you" Claire says crying.

She whispers Claire's name as if she is saying goodbye. Claire can see the pain in her eyes and looks away as Sherry starts to scream.

Her body rips open as an arm from each shoulder grows from her body. Longer then her normal arms especially as the fingers grow into claws. Vines wrap around her chest and arms. Brown paneling grows up and down her legs. Her arms dangle at her side as her new arms dominate her body. Her face is now deformed as it has shrunk mostly into her body.

________________________________________________________________________

Carlos sits by Jill holding her hand. He feels as she starts to squeeze his slightly. "Jill… Jill, you're awake" he says getting up looking at her,

He waits for her to say something. "Jill… say something."

She seems to open her mouth slightly but nothing comes out.

The doctors come over. "Why isn't she speaking. What has happened to her!?" Carlos starts shouting and panicking as Jill has a worried look in her eyes.


	47. The Winning Hand

Chapter Forty-seven: The Winning Hand

Memories of William Birkin's mutation flood Leon and Claire's mind. The resemblance between Sherry and her father's mutation is uncanny. Leon flinches at the sound of gunfire coming from Chris and Ada. He shakes his head and aims his weapon at Sherry.

Claire shouts at them to stop. Tears run down her face as her speech becomes muffled. Rebecca grabs Claire by the arm pulling her to the side of the room out of harms way. Tears run down her face as she hears more and more gunfire. She puts her hands against her ears. Rebecca cradles Claire as she buries her head against her.

________________________________________________________________________

A shadow casts over the dim lit room. Kelly sits with her legs crossed in the large dark leather chair. Before her on the desk lays a vial, a blood sample apparently. She holds a gun in her hands. She turns as the door opens.

Mister Birkin walks in. He isn't completely shocked by her… arrival, however. "Kelly, my dear" he says walking closing to her. The door closes behind him. "I do believe we had a deal, didn't we?" he asks her.

She laughs with a slight grin. "I don't recall any such agreement with you" she says rising from the chair.

He smirks glancing over at the desk. "What is that?" he asks motioning.

"Ooh…" she says walking to the front of the desk. She leans against the desk glaring at him. The gun rests against her thigh. "A blood sample… which holds the key to…" she says shifting her weight. "A new… superior race."

His eyes widen as he stares her down. "If that from…" he asks with raising his voice becoming infuriated with Kelly as she cuts him off.

She laughs moving her eyes around the room. "I love how you amuse me" she says walking around the room.

"You were to protect her! To help her!" he shouts.

"Didn't I?" she says raising her voice slightly. "Then you decide suddenly you want her back. You stole her from me" she shouts. "Now face the consequences that you killed your own…"

"Stop it! You are the most pathetic…"

"Me… pathetic?" she laughs at him. "You're worthless" she says turning her back to him.

"Don't turn yourself away from me" he yells walking over to her. She turns as he grabs hold of her. His hands tightening around her throat. Suddenly a gunshot. His hands loosen as she smiles at him. She pushes him off of her.

He falls to the floor. She stares at his lifeless body. "She is the future" she says grabbing the blood sample leaving the office.

________________________________________________________________________

Kelly walks down the hall. Her heels against the concrete echo through the hallways. She turns the corner and opens the door as if she knows her way around. A cabinet attached at the wall. Reinforcement glass and a combination lock. She shoots several times destroying the lock. The glass is cracked. She places the gun down. She thrusts her hand forward shattering the glass completely, yet, not one scratch on her hand.

She grabs the silver briefcase out of the cabinet and places it on the table. She opens the case. There lays the anti-virus. She grabs the vial in her hand. She clenches her hand to shatter the glass. The liquid seeps through her fingers dripping onto the floor. She smirks with satisfaction as she exit's the room.

________________________________________________________________________

They fire continually at Sherry. The bullets have no impact. Her willpower might be stronger then the virus, however. Her slow pace along with the other aspects show she is trying to fight the virus… a losing battle no matter how strong she is.

"Time to change tactics" Ada says as she runs towards the stairs in the corner of the room. "Follow me" she orders.

Leon rushes over to Claire and Rebecca. "Come on, we have to go" he says grabbing a hold of Claire's arm pulling her slightly. They run towards the stairs as Sherry inches slowly towards them.

Ada shoots the keypad beside the door causing it to malfunction, therefore, releasing the door lock. The door slides open as they rush through.

"Where we going?" Leon asks.

Ada reloads her gun. "Lets get the anti-virus and then we'll figure out how to handle Sherry" she says. They walk through the hallways maneuvering around the building as Ada directs them. Claire inches behind them. She is in a zombie-like state following behind them slowly.

"Go on ahead" Chris tells Leon and Ada. "We'll catch up with you." Ada and Leon nod as they head down the hall. Chris and Rebecca stay behind with Claire. "Come on Claire. She'll be okay. We'll find a way through this." She looks at him with pain in her eyes. Tears run down her face. She doesn't need to say a single word to express the disappointment and failure.

________________________________________________________________________

Leon's eyes are locked onto Ada as she walks down the hall before him. He notices how her weight shifts left to right. Something about her cannot make him stay focused. She turns noticing his staring. "Leon, really" she says grinning at him.

"What? I wasn't doing anything" he says with a slight laugh.

She rolls her eyes and turns back around. "The lab is just up ahead." She opens the door and notices the broken glass on the ground and the broken cabinet. "Oh no" she says.

"What is it?" Leon asks.

"The anti-virus. Its gone." she says in a slightly panicked voice.

"What do you mean gone?" he says in somewhat disbelief.

"I mean gone. Completely gone" she says as a noise outside the room distracts them both. "What's that" she says walking over to the door. She opens the door exiting the room.

Leon looks over as she exits the room. He hears a gunshot as he sees blood spurt out of Ada's chest. "Ada!!" he screams rushing over to her as her body falls to the floor.


	48. Standby

Chapter Forty-eight: Standby

"There is nothing physically wrong with her" the doctor tells Carlos as he pulls him aside. "All signs point to" he points to his head "up here."

Carlos glances over at Jill who is now asleep again. "Are you telling me its all in her head?" he asks.

"From all the stress… everything that she went through" the doctor says. "Even the strongest person breaks eventually."

"Will she… is she going to be like this forever?" Carlos asks nervously.

"Not definitely…" He pauses. "With therapy and time her will and desire to communicate should return. The ability has never left" he says walking out of the room. Carlos goes over and sits beside Jill. He puts his hands against his face and leans his head back letting out a low groan trying to release his aggression.

________________________________________________________________________

Norah kneels on the ground beside the body of her daughter, Perdy. She knows with the superior power the bullet couldn't have injured her to the fullest. She feels conflicted. Despite the girl being evil (in a sense) she cannot turn her back on her own daughter and her maternal instincts.

Perdy opens her eyes. Norah falls back slightly staring at the little girl. The bullet pops out of her shoulder as the wound closes up. Norah stares in astonishment. She looks for something to say. "Perdy…" she stutters. The girls stands up staring at her mother. "What is it?" Norah asks.

"We have to go. She is waiting for us" Perdy says. A frilly, playful voice yet with a hint of evil and deception.

Perdy grabs onto her mother's hand a pulls her down the hall. "Who is waiting?" Norah asks over and over as the girl leads her down the hall.

________________________________________________________________________

"Ada wake up. Please wake up" Leon says holding Ada in his arms. Her head hangs back as he cradles her body close against him.

Chris comes running down the hall after hearing the gunshot. He sees Leon kneeled on the floor holding Ada. He just stares having nothing to say. Not much later Rebecca and Claire appear from down the hall.

Leon places Ada gently on the floor and gets up. He doesn't say a word. Chris pats him on the back as to comfort him. Suddenly a noise behind Claire. Chris quickly pulls his gun out and aims.

"Whoa!!" Terry says holding his hands up. "Don't shoot! Don't shoot!" he cries.

Claire turns her head. "Terry" she says lowly.

"Thank-god you are alright" he says walking over to Claire.

________________________________________________________________________

"I knew you would come" Kelly says as Norah and Perdy approach her. "Your daughter is quite talented. You haven't even seen some of her best work" Kelly says smirking.

"Are you kidding me" Norah says with disgust. "She isn't a science project. She is a person. A human being" she shouts.

Kelly laughs at her. "We… the human population are all science projects. Experiments waiting to be tested on. Trying to become something beyond out expectations and beyond this world. Your daughter is almost there."

"What are you talking about?" Kelly asks confused.

"You'll find out soon enough" she says walking away with Perdy. "Everyone will" she says as Norah rushes following behind.

________________________________________________________________________

After becoming acquainted with one another they decide to go and check for Mister Birkin before executing their escape route. The run down the hall. They notice claw marks and crushed concrete along the way. They don't see Sherry anywhere around. They arrive at the office. "Oh no…" Rebecca says covering her mouth with her hands as they notice Mister Birkin's lifeless body.

"Its to late for him…" Terry says. "We have to get outta here" he says.

A loud growl comes from behind as they all turn towards the noise. Sherry stands down the hall. It appears as if virus has completely taken over her body. She sprints towards them dragging his claw against the floor as she swings up. They all just barely dodge her.

Chris, Leon, and Terry aim at Sherry. Claire stands in shock. Sherry grabs Claire and goes to impale her. "I can't get a clear shot" Chris shouts.

Claire doesn't struggle as Sherry goes to finish her.

* * *

I just wanted to inform everyone who reads the story and who is a fan of the story that Chapter 50 will be the last chapter in this story. So please continue reading as the story comes to an end. Thank-you so much =]


	49. The End All

Chapter Forty-nine: The End All

"I can't get a clear shot!" Chris shouts as Sherry holds Claire up. Sherry raises her claw up as she goes to impale Claire. Suddenly the ground beneath them gives out and collapses due to Sherry's weight. As Sherry falls through she releases Claire. Claire screams and grabs onto the broken debris. Chris rushes over and grabs onto her hand just before she falls.

He pulls her up. She wraps her arms around him tight. They look down to the level below and Sherry's body in nowhere in sight.

"Are you alright" Chris asks her.

"I'm okay" she says taking a step back brushing herself off. Chris stares at her, concerned.

A voice fills the halls. Coming through the speakers throughout the building. "The self-destruct system has been activated. Please evacuate the premises immediately. Repeat, the self-destruct system has been activated. Please evacuate the premises immediately."

"Come on! We have to get to the heliport" Terry says running down the hall as the others follow behind. They pass the lab where Ada's body lay. Leon stops and stares as Chris, Claire, Rebecca, and Terry run down the hall. Leon stares as her body is gone. Bandages and her tactical gear lay upon the floor.

________________________________________________________________________

The elevator doors open as they rush out. "What! It was right here!" Terry shouts. The helicopter is gone. They hear the noise from the helicopter fade away in the distance.

"Damn it!" Chris says.

"There has to be another way" Rebecca says.

"Actually…" Terry says rubbing his chin. "The basement. There is a train that leaves directly from there." They rush back into the elevator. "They had the train put in as a last resort of evacuation" he explains.

________________________________________________________________________

They all rush back into the elevator making their way to the basement. A loud crash comes from a few levels down. "What the hell was that?" Leon asks.

Rebecca falls to the floor as suddenly a claw breaks through the door. The claw grazed Rebecca's arm. She hold her arm to stop the bleeding as Chris kneels to her. "She's going to kill us" Terry says as he takes the gate off of the ceiling.

"What are you doing?" Claire asks nervously.

"We have to put up some kind of a fight" he says climbing through. They hear machine gun fire. The elevator rocks back and fourth slightly.

Sherry jumps from wall to wall making her way towards them. The elevator shakes more rigorously now. "We have to leave now" Claire says. "This whole thing is going down" she says as she pushes the emergency stop. The door opens immediately. Claire calls for Terry but no response. They all exit. "The bottom level should be just below" she says. They run down the stairs. "There's the train!"

They run towards the train. Claire looks at the elevator doors. Suddenly the elevator crashes as the doors blow open, dust and smoke blowing everywhere.

Claire looks in shock as Chris pulls her onto the train.

________________________________________________________________________

Just as Chris goes to close the door they hear Terry call out. "Hey! Ya'll didn't wait for me" he manages to say with a chuckle.

"Thank-god" Claire says rushing over to him helping him onto the train.

Leon goes to the front of the train and moves the lever. The train starts up and takes off. "30 seconds until detonation" can be heard through the speakers. Leon stays upfront as Rebecca lays against Chris resting her eyes. Claire and Terry sit close opposite of them.

The train starts to rock back and fourth. Claire closes her eyes remembering Sherry as they hear "10 seconds until detonation." The voice counted down. "8 seconds until detonation" Rebecca closes her eyes trying to ignore the pain. Images of Billy rush through her mind. "5 seconds until detonation" Chris held onto Rebecca as images of Sheva and Jill rush through his mind as he prays hoping they are okay. "1 second until detonation" a single picture of Ada appears in Leon's mind as he closes his eyes.

Then the loudest noise possible filled the air. The Agency had exploded and the lower level was crumbling upon them as Leon sped up the train. Suddenly daylight! The train had made it out of the facility just as the final cars got crushed under the rubble.

________________________________________________________________________

The train has now stopped. They all exit as the light from the sun blinds them slightly. They believe all is over and nothing is to fear anymore. Chris contacts headquarters as they send out a helicopter to bring them home.

________________________________________________________________________

Agent Gray stood on a balcony of the BSAA headquarters. Sheva walked in. He was holding a picture of Agent Eva in his hands. "Were you two…" she stops herself.

"We were partners for over 10 years he says."

"I'm sorry" she says walking over putting her hand on his shoulder.

________________________________________________________________________

The helicopter lands. Leon and Claire bring Rebecca to the medical department to get her arm bandaged up. Terry follows behind them. Chris goes into the main hall. Kathy Burton exits one of the rooms and walks towards Chris. He shakes his head. Tears fill up her eyes as she falls to the floor sobbing. He rushes over consoling her.

________________________________________________________________________

"Car… Car… Carlos" Jill says stuttering.

Carlos turns looking at her running over. "You can talk! You're talking!" He says looking into her eyes. That was the only thing she said that night.

________________________________________________________________________

Despite The Agency being abolished a search unit was sent out. Kelly, Perdy, nor Norah's body were ever found. Ada's body was also missing.

* * *

Only one more chapter to go until Resident Evil: Legend is wrapped up! Chapter fifty will be uploaded on Monday, September 21. Thank-you =]


	50. Starting Over At Last

Chapter Fifty: Starting Over At Last

The government ordered a quarantine and recovery plan for the entire country. The country slowly was rebuild as any traces of the T-Veronica virus or any form of virus was completely destroyed. Unfortunately hundreds of millions of people had their lives taken from the virus and the viral outbreak that plagued the country.

________________________________________________________________________

**Six Months Later:**

The Agency, Tricell, and Umbrella are all obsolete as far as the government knows. The BSAA Headquarters along with Terra-Save and the Viral Outbreak Squad (VOS) have been moved and rebuilt. They are all only a matter of minutes form one another.

Outside the BSAA Headquarters 3 headstones. One reads "In Loving Memory of Our Fallen Brother: Josh Stone." The second one reads "Rest In Peace: Eva Reed." The last one reads "Loving Husband, Father, Friend, and Partner: Barry Burton."

Kathy Burton along with her two daughter Moira and Polly visit Barry's grave almost everyday.

________________________________________________________________________

A woman stretches and yawns as she awakes. She pushes her long brown hair back. An engagement ring on her finger. She pulls the sheets away from her and hangs her feet off the side of the bed. On the end table a vase stands. Sunflowers occupy the space inside. She stretches as she gets up and smells the flowers. She grabs her robe. "Chris" she calls out as she puts her fluffy red robe on. "Chris" she calls again as she walks towards the balcony. She opens the sliding doors and walks out to the balcony. Chris stands enjoying the sunrise. Jill walks over and rests her head against his shoulder. He puts his arm around her as they watch and enjoy the morning together.

________________________________________________________________________

Sheva walks down the street. She wears a flowing top and blue jeans. Jonathan Gray (Agent Gray) is down the street. She smiles and rushes over. She comes up behind him and places her hands above his eyes, a wedding band on her finger. "Guess who" she says playfully.

He laughs and turns around and kisses her. He puts his hand on her tummy rubbing up and down. "We're going to be a perfect family" he says kissing her again.

________________________________________________________________________

Ingrid Hunnigan sits at the computer in her home. She types on the computer and reads over some documents. Her hair rests against her shoulders. The doorbell rings. She takes off her black-rim glasses and leaves the office. Leon comes from the bedroom and kisses her on the cheek telling her that he'll answer it. She smiles and walks back into her office.

Leon opens the door. A delivery man stands with a package. He signs for the unmarked package and closes the door. He places the box on the table and cuts the tape off. He opens the box and smiles as he picks up the little red paper butterfly inside. He sighs happily looking at the red butterfly.

________________________________________________________________________

Claire walks back and fourth her kitchen making coffee. She pours milk into the cup. She stirs, blending the milk in, a wedding band on her finger. Terry comes in from the backyard, opening their sliding door. He walks over and kisses her on her cheek. She smiles as she goes to make breakfast.

The phone rings. She rushes over to answer it. "Hello. Yes. Oh… No change at all. Okay. Thank-you" she says hanging up the phone. Next to the phone is a photograph of a twelve year-old Sherry. She stands still as thoughts rush through her mind. She looks somewhat sad and confused at the same time.

"Claire" Terry calls from the other room.

She shakes her head. "Coming honey" she says walking into the living room.

________________________________________________________________________

A woman wearing a long white lab coat hangs up the phone. A tag on the coat reads "Rebecca Chambers: Medical Personnel. "She takes her coat off and places it on the hanger. A scar on her shoulder. She runs her hand down her arm. She walks over to the table. Papers are scattered all over the table. All have the same heading. "The Anti-Virus Project."

After returning from The Agency-Tricell incident Rebecca has thrown herself into work. An expert in the medical field as well as a scientist. She promised Claire that she will make an anti-virus and Steve Burnside, who resides in a cryogenics tube in the next room over, will be cured.

________________________________________________________________________

Carlos Oliveira walks through the government building. His submachine gun swung around on his back. He goes and meets up with her partners outside. They are ready to head back out and secure the country. Carlos has devoted himself to his work and make sure the country is safe for his loved ones. He isn't home much and doesn't talk to his friends, specifically Jill Valentine anymore. Maybe when he returns they will rekindle their friendship.

________________________________________________________________________

A woman awakes walking over to the mirror. She screams as several wrinkles have appeared on her face. Wrinkles that weren't there the night before.

Kelly walks into the room. "A problem Norah?" she asks sarcastically.

"What did you do to me" she shouts breaking the mirror.

"I told you. Now you will understand the extent of your daughters power" she says as Perdy walks into the room. Norah puts her hand up covering her mouth in astonishment as her now adult daughter walks into the room.

________________________________________________________________________

**Another Six Months Later:**

Jill, Chris, Leon, Ingrid, and Terry sit anxiously in the waiting room. A nurse comes out. "You can come in now" she tells them. They enter the room and Sheva lays in the hospital bed with Jonathan Gray to her side and she holds a baby in her hands. Everyone's face lights up as they see the baby.

Chris pulls Terry aside after they see the new baby. "Where's Claire?" he asks him lowly not to ruin the mood of everyone in the room.

"She had something to… umm… she had to check on something" he answers nervously. Chris nods his head as if he knows what Terry is talking about.

________________________________________________________________________

"The vaccine is completed" Rebecca says as her and Claire walk through the halls of the BSAA headquarters.

"I really hopes this work" Claire walks with her arms crossed worried. She is trying to stay hopeful though.

They enter the room and Rebecca injects the vaccine into the cryogenics tube. It circulates through and enters into Steve's body. "The results should be ready in about an hour" Rebecca says rubbing Claire's shoulder.

________________________________________________________________________

"Mommy" Perdy says. The body of a 30-year old with the intellect of a 10-year old.

Norah lays on her side and turns looking at Perdy. More and more wrinkles has appeared on her face. She looks ill and about 40 or 50 years older then her actual age. Perdy seems to feed off of the energy of her mother.

"We're ready" Kelly says walking into the room interrupting Perdy.

"Bye mommy" Perdy says waving to her mother as she and Kelly walk towards a huge jet. They are about to unleash onto the world a virus Kelly has prepared from a combination of Wesker and Sherry's DNA.

"Lets see who is worthy" Kelly says as her and Perdy enter the jet.

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and enjoyed reading the story. I wanted to leave it open-ended so everyone can assume their own ending, however you want it to be. Either Kelly succeeds with her plan or somehow she is stopped and also with Steve and all.

I want to thank everyone so much! The people who favorite this story and had an alert on it. Thank you so much! To the comments I have received on this story, thank you so much! The comments and views is what kept the story alive and made me want to write this! Thank you so much!

I doubt that I will write volume two of Resident Evil: Legend... but you never know. However, I do have another Resident Evil story in the works. I hope everyone will continue reading my stories and I hope you always enjoy them.

Again, thank you so much =]


End file.
